Three Men, an Angel and a Baby
by candygal1
Summary: AU S5. Sam and Dean are desperately trying to find a way to stop Lucifer. On their way back to Bobby's a stranger brings an unexpected complication into their lives. 3rd fic in The Other Winchester Series
1. Chapter 1  New Arrival

**Three Men an Angel and a Baby – Part 1**

"Dean, come on DEAN WAKE UP!" Sam said shaking his brother lightly on the shoulder.

Dean was instantly awake and sat up looking at his brother with tired eyes; with a quick "I'm up!" he moved to get out of bed.

Sam hated waking his brother; he had been driving for a straight eighteen hours the previous day, but they still had two more days of driving before they would get to Bobby's. They were functioning on little sleep and their nerves were frayed. Both of them needed some down time in a safe place, well as safe a place as they could find given that every angel and demon on the planet was out to get them. Bobby's was the best place for that; they could still research ways to defeat "the Devil" whilst laying low for a couple of weeks and getting some much needed rest at the same time. Sam knew that they couldn't go on as they were; one of them would end up getting killed, AGAIN! They needed to be focused and on their best game to do what needed to be done.

"Sammy, give me five minutes to take a quick shower then we can go" Dean said tiredly, his voice gravely from sleep.

"Take your time, I'll go out and get us breakfast. What do you want?" Sam said as he stretched his long body and put on his jacket.

"Get me a couple of breakfast burritos and a large coffee, oh and some donuts for the road" Dean answered as he made his way into the bathroom. Hearing Sam's "Got it, burritos, coffee and donuts" as he left the motel room, Dean closed the bathroom door with a firm click.

Stripping out of his clothes Dean stepped into the shower, the icy water a shock to his still sleeping body. He stood for a few minutes, his head leaning lightly on the tile of the wall, simply letting the water pour over him as it began to heat. He had been back from Hell for months and every day was a struggle to go on. Cas had said that it was his job to stop the Apocalypse, how was he supposed to live with the responsibility of saving the world, how could one man stop the Devil? All he wanted was for this fight to be over, his whole life had been one freaking long manipulation and he was tired of it, tired of being stuck between heaven and hell, between wanting to save his brother and between just wanting to give up and say yes to Michael and be done with it. With a long sigh Dean quickly finished his shower, wrapped a towel round his body and then moved to the sink to shave; looking in the mirror he didn't recognise the man staring back at him. He could see clearly the scar left by Cas on his shoulder from when he pulled him from hell. The rest of his body was free from scars but that didn't take away the scars in his mind, the memory of his time in hell, of the torture he endured and of the souls that he had tortured. He could barely even look at himself in the mirror _"Some saviour, I'm the monster that needs ganked"_ he thought as a tear slipped from eyes and down his cheek, torture and despair evident in his green eyes his whole posture screaming out that he was suffering. He just didn't want to feel anymore, it was too much. Closing his eyes to shut out the man in the mirror he took a deep shuddering breath and tried to pull himself together _"man, I'm turning into a chick"_ he thought.

Finishing up quickly he turned away from the mirror and walked back into the bedroom stopping suddenly as he noticed a small figure leaning over one of the beds "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Dean growled menacingly as he reached instinctively for the gun usually tucked into his waistband.

Straightening and turning quickly the intruder raised her hands and said in a soft Irish accent "Dean, I'm a friend, I need your help"

"A friend lady, I've never seen you before in my life!" Dean ground out roughly as he took in the woman's appearance. It was clear that she had been in a fight, her face was bruised and she had a cut on her mouth, her lips swollen. He could tell from the way that she held herself that she was in a lot of pain.

"Not yet, but you will. I'm from your future Dean" she said lightly as she struggled to stay upright.

"My future! What did the angels send you back?" He asked incredulously as he continued to stare at the tiny young woman in front of him. She appeared to be slightly older than him, mid thirties with long chocolate coloured hair, tied back loosely on her head.

"No, well yes, Cas sent me back" she said stuttering slightly over the words.

"Cas! Is he with you?" Dean asked stepping towards the young woman.

"No, he's not here" she said as her green eyes filled with tears, a sob falling unbidden from her throat. Dean could see the visible effort that she made to pull herself together as she turned towards the bed that she had been leaning over as he came out of the bathroom. Lifting a small bundle into her arms she turned her gaze back towards Dean her eyes filled with fear as she said "I need you to look after my baby, keep her safe until I can come back for her"

"Baby, what do I look like Super Nanny? I don't know who you are lady, but if you're from my FUTURE, then you know the heap of shit that I'm in just now I don't have time to look after a baby I've got an apocalypse to stop" Dean said incredulously as he looked at the young woman.

Looking up as Dean; her eyes pleading as she said "I know what you're going through Dean and I hate that I am putting one more burden on your shoulders, but you and Sam are my only hope. I know that you're on your way to Bobby's for a couple of weeks, you told me that this was the best time to come to"

"Wait a minute! I told you?" he said with a raise of his eyebrow, doubt clear in his tone.

"Yes you, future you! I told you I'm a friend. You said that you didn't trust anyone else to keep her safe that no matter what you would do it"

Shaking his head he said "Let me get dressed and then we'll talk" grabbing some clothes from his bag Dean made his way back to the bathroom and dressed quickly then returned to the room. The young woman was now sitting on the bed, the baby cradled in her arms a soft look on her face a she gazed at the child. "So do you have a name?" he asked as he sat down on the other bed opposite her. His eyes were wary as he waited for her to respond.

"Yes, I have a name, but I can't tell you who I am. I'm sorry, but I can't take a chance on changing the timeline more than I already have by coming here. There are certain events that have to unfold before we meet" the young woman said as she stood up and handed the baby to Dean "her name is Mary"

Dean looked up sharply eyes widening in surprise as he replied "Mary! Is she mine, my daughter, are we...?" as he carefully took the baby into his arms.

Laughing lightly the young woman said with a slight grimace "No, GOD NO! She's not yours, but she is important to you"

Noticing the look he said "Well thanks" slightly offended.

Laughing outright now "No Dean it's not like that, we are very close, just not that type of close" shaking her head as she continued "Dean I don't trust anyone else to do this. Please say you'll help"

"I don't know how to look after a baby; future me must have been crazy to send you here, I'm barely holding things together now" Dean said anxiously as he looked down at the tiny infant. How can he look after such a small innocent life, he was tainted and dirty, broken from his time in Hell. This child needed her parents not him.

Seeing the internal struggle on his face; the young woman placed her hand on his arm saying softly "You looked after Sam and... Sam when he was just a baby, you practically raised him. I trust you to do this, you're my Obi Wan" her face conveying the trust that she was putting in him "Dean I know that things look bleak just now, but they get better I promise" she said earnestly.

Looking up into her eyes; Dean asked "Do we win?" needing to know, needing the hope that her answer would bring.

"I can't ...I can't give you details Dean, it could alter everything, but trust me it'll be over soon and things will get better" she said with a slight nod her voice tainted with sadness and her eyes filled with tears. She wanted nothing more than to give him the answer that he craved, knowing what lay ahead for the brothers and knowing that things would come to a head very soon. "Will you do it, will you take care of her. I'll be back to get her as soon as I can"

"Yeah, I'll do it" he said softly looking at the baby; he didn't know what it was about this young woman but he believed her. There was something in her eyes as she looked at him that made it impossible for him to say no.

Her smile suddenly bright; she turned back towards the bed and indicated to the bag and the child's car seat lying there and said quickly "Everything that you'll need for a few days is in there, her diapers, formula and bottles. I know that the Impala isn't geared up for a baby seat, but it will sit in between you and Sam on the front seat quite easily, there's some money in the bag for anything else that you need" stepping towards Dean she leaned down and placed a kiss on the sleeping baby's forehead and said "Mummy love's you sweetheart, I'll be back real soon. Be good for Dean and Sammy" then kissing Dean lightly on the cheek she said "Thank you"

She looked over at the door as the sound of the key turning in the lock indicated that Sam was back with breakfast. Backing quickly away from Dean the young woman said a slightly panicked "I can't see Sammy" Moving to the centre of the room she quickly recited an Enochian incantation. When she was done she disappeared in a flash of white light leaving Dean sitting on the bed with the infant in his arms.

**TBC **

**Authors Note: Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2  Mary

**Authors Note: Okay so I should have said this at the beginning of Chapter 1, but this story was totally inspired by a photo attached to a recent Misha Collin's Tweet. It's a picture of him holding a baby, it's adorable. Below the picture was a comment from one of Misha's minions saying that they should totally write a baby into the story to see how the boys would cope and I thought yeah, that'd be cool. That instantly brought to mind the 80's film Three Men and a Baby, the baby in which was also called Mary. So this is my take on Three Men and a Baby with a Winchester Supernatural twist. I hope you enjoy it. The first two or three chapters will really be Sam and Dean's reaction to the new addition and how they cope. Bare with me though I have a whole supernatural plot laid out in my head. **

**Three Men an Angel and a Baby – Part 2**

Dean looked up expectantly as Sam struggled with the motel room door, his hands full with the bag of food and a drinks carrier holding their coffees. He looked over at Dean sitting on the bed and said "Dude, thanks for the help" not noticing the tiny bundle cradled in his brothers arms.

"Kinda got my arms full here too Sammy!" Dean replied with a smirk, he knew that his brother was gonna freak in about five seconds. _"Five, four, three, two ..." _he silently counted down.

"Dean, what the Fu...?" Sam said his eyes widened and his face froze as he turned quickly back to his brother, his mind registering the scene before him. His brother was sitting on his bed, feet bare with a baby snuggled close to his chest "Why do you have a baby and does its parents know you have it. I'm fairly sure that you were in the shower when I left Oh THIRTY MINUTES AGO, WHERE THE HELL DID THE BABY COME FROM?" his voice rising in panic.

"Sammy, shush you'll wake the baby. I can explain" Dean said quietly knowing that the explanation was gonna sound crazy and what was gonna sound crazier was that, in the middle of all the shit they were going through, he had agreed to look after this baby for God knows how long! Sam was not going to be happy. "There was this girl..." Dean started

"Oh my GOD, there's always a girl with you!" Sam interrupted, his bitch face firmly in place as he looked at his brother sitting on the bed.

"SAMMY, you gonna let me explain, or keep interrupting every two seconds, because if you're gonna do that then, it's gonna take a while and I'm starving so can we eat and talk?" Dean said deciding that he might as well eat, before the food that Sam picked up congealed and went cold. Getting up he placed the sleeping infant into the car seat and secured the straps. He then walked quickly and soundlessly over to the table and started pulling food out of the bag. Sitting down, he unwrapped the burrito and bit in with a satisfied groan.

"Deeean..!" Sam said his voice low and barely controlled, his brow pulled into a deep frown. He was sure that his brother was trying to drive him out of his mind "Well? You were going to explain, you said there was a girl. She couldn't have been here long or I would have seen her"

"What you ready to listen now?" Dean said with a smirk, his green eyes holding only a hint of laughter.

Without saying a word; Sam sat at the table opposite Dean and pulled his food from the bag. Looking over at Dean he took a deep breath and said "Okay, what happened?"

"As I said, there was a girl. No not a girl a woman, maybe mid thirties. I got out of the shower and there she was in the room with the baby. She was pretty beat up, looked as though she had been in a fight" Dean said with a frown as he remembered the pretty young woman's bruised face and her stiff frame "She said that she was a friend from my future and that Cas sent her to us to take care of the baby, keep her safe until she came back for her. She knew that we were headed to Bobby's and that future me had said that this was the safest time to come to. She wouldn't tell me her name, said that we don't meet for a while yet and that anything she told me could affect the future"

"What, the baby is from the future, is she yours?" Sam said incredulously as he glanced over at the sleeping infant.

"No, she's not mine. I asked" Dean said a wry smile on his face as he remembered the look of undisguised horror on the young woman's face at the suggestion of him being the father. "Although, she made sure she got out of here quickly when she heard you come back. I clearly recall her saying _"I can't see Sammy" _Maybe she's yours?" pointing his half eaten burrito in Sam's general direction.

"What! No way, I'm never having kids you know that, I wouldn't want to infect them with the demon blood in my system. What made you think that the baby was one of ours anyway? It may just be as she said she's a friend and she needs our help"

"Well, there's the baby's name for one"

"Her name?" Sam asked puzzled.

"Yeah, it's Mary. That's what made me jump head first into the apparently horrific conclusion that she was mine. The woman picked her up, handed her to me and said _"her names Mary" _you would have had to have seen her face when she said it to know that she's more than a friend. It can't be a co-incidence that the baby is named after Mom"

Sam's face registered his shock "WHAT! That still doesn't prove anything; Mary's a fairly common name Dean"

"Yeah, but the fact that the baby is in danger is a typical Winchester trait. Danger follows us around like a bad smell Sammy. I couldn't say no" Dean said his deep voice conveying the full weight of the emotions running through him.

"Clearly Dean, since the baby is here and her mother isn't" Sam said trying not to dwell on the fact that the little girl asleep could be his daughter, at the very least she was an important part of their future so it didn't really matter. They would keep her safe no matter what.

"She didn't happen to tell you if we beat the devil and how to do it did she?"

"No, I asked if we win, but she didn't give me a straight answer. She would only say that it would be over soon and things would get better" looking over at Sam he continued a hopeful tone in his voice "That's positive right? If things get better it means we're not completely screwed"

"Sounds like it. We still need to find a way, but yeah that sounds positive" Taking a deep breath he continued "So, we're doing this, looking after a baby in the midst of the apocalypse? We gotta be completely crazy Dean"

Nodding his head in agreement Dean said with a laugh "Yep, completely freaking crazy"

Standing up Dean walked back over to the bed and looked down at the sleeping infant who was now their responsibility and prayed that they could protect her and keep her safe. He smiled as he remembered the look of complete faith in her mom's eyes as she entrusted her precious child to him _"maybe things will turn out alright"_ he thought.

Sam watched as his brother moved to check on the baby; seeing the look on his face he knew that he had found something that had been missing from his life for a long time, hope. Getting up Sam made his way over to where Dean was standing and peered down at the baby who was still sleeping peacefully "she's really tiny Dean, It's scary how tiny she is. I'm scared that we'll hurt her or get her hurt"

"Yeah, me too" Dean replied as sat down on the bed and pulled on some socks and his boots "Alright let's blow this joint. I want to shag ass and get to Bobby's by tomorrow night" he said "I don't want to be on the road with Mary any longer than that in case we run into any demon trouble. I don't fancy trying to fight them off with a baby in tow"

"I agree, but it can't be good for a baby to be strapped into a car seat for that length of time" Sam said with a slight shake of his head.

"You're probably right, we'll see how she is over the next few hours, if it looks like we need to stop we will, but we should get on the road now whilst she's asleep, because if I remember correctly babies wake up and need lots of attention. So, let's get the car packed up and get on the road we're wasting daylight"

* * *

They had been driving for a couple of hours with Mary safely situated on the front seat between them; her mom had been right when she said that the car seat would fit perfectly, one of Dean's cassettes played quietly in the background. The brothers didn't say a lot in those hours, each lost in thought, thinking about Lucifer, stopping the Apocalypse and thinking about the baby between them. When they did talk they chatted quietly, speculating about the danger that the baby was in. They knew that for their future self's to make the drastic decision to send her to the past that it was serious, but they didn't know if that danger would follow her here.

Sam glanced down at Mary as he noticed her beginning to stir; he hadn't really looked at her closely but she was pretty cute, she couldn't be more than a few months old, a mop of thick black hair on her head. She opened her eyes and Sam gasped at the intensity of her blue gaze. She looked at him and yawned, her eyes never leaving his face. "Hey look who's awake" he said softly, so as not to startle her. At the sound of his voice the baby gave him a toothless grin and reached out a tiny hand towards him. Sam knew from the way she responded to his voice that the baby knew him. It was kind of freaky, but good, since he didn't want her to be scared of him. Taking her hand in his huge hand, Sam gave it an experimental shake and was rewarded by a gurgle from the baby in return, she clearly liked him.

Watching his brother out of the corner of his eye; Dean could see the uncertainty on his face as he interacted with the baby. He knew that when Sam was a kid that all he had wanted was a normal life, and that if he had stayed at Stanford it was likely that he would have married Jessica and had a couple of kids of his own. It broke Dean's heart to know that his brother thought himself so tainted that he didn't want to pass his curse on to a child. Sighing softly; Dean considered pulling over now that the baby was awake, but since she wasn't making a fuss he decided to keep going for the time being and stop when she was ready for a feed or to have her diaper changed.

As if sensing the direction of Dean's thoughts; Sam said "Dean don't you think we should stop, won't she need to eat?" As he continued to gaze into the blue eyes of the baby girl, he was clearly smitten and all it took was a toothless grin and a gurgle.

"I think she'll be fine for a little while yet, why don't you just keep talking to her" Dean said with a quick glance down at the baby. At the sound of Dean's voice Mary had turned her attention to him; she looked up at him her face lighting up with a grin, an excited gurgle coming from deep within her belly. "Well she likes me" Dean said with a happy smile on his face. If he had been in any doubt before, he knew that this baby was part of his family. How she was connected to him he didn't know, didn't really care. He just knew that she was a Winchester and that they were going to get through the Apocalypse and see this new life born into their family.

They continued to drive; Mary content to look at each of the brothers in turn her gaze fastened on one of them at all times, or to play with Sam's huge hand as it lay lightly on her belly. They had been driving for another hour when Dean exclaimed suddenly "Oh my God, Sammy you're toxic open the window"

"Wasn't me Dean" Sam said indignantly.

The brothers looked simultaneously at Mary who grinned up at them as if to say "It was me!"

"Rock, paper, scissors Sammy, loser changes the diaper" Dean said as he grimaced at the smell.

"Okay" making a fist the brothers shook their hands; Dean chose rock and Sam chose paper, Dean lost.

"Damn it" Dean said softly under his breath, knowing that this wasn't going to be a pleasant task; the smell inside the Impala was toxic. Stopping the car Dean got out and pulled Mary's things from the trunk. Taking out a fresh diaper, a pack of wipes and a bottle of formula he moved to the back seat of the car where Sam was carefully placing Mary "You can give her a bottle when I'm done" he said to Sam as he handed him the bottle. Moving into the back of the car Dean talked softly to Mary as he undid the snaps on her sleep suit "Okay Mary doll, you stay nice and still. We'll get this over with quickly and painlessly for both of us okay" Mary simply looked up at him with wide eyes as if to say "sure, I can do that" Opening the diaper he recalled in horror at the intensity of the smell

"Oh dear God that is nasty" Sam said from his place in the front seat, hand firmly placed over his nose.

"There is nothing Godly about it Sammy. In fact you'd better give me the Holy Water out of the trunk"

"Why?" came the confused response.

"Because something that smells that bad must be evil and I'm gonna need to perform an exorcism or something" he replied gagging slightly as he tried to hold his breath. How could something so bad come from something so innocent?

Laughing Sam said "I don't think that there is an exorcism ritual for baby poop Dean"

"WELL THERE SHOULD BE!" Dean said as he took a handful of wipes and cleaned Mary's bottom as quickly as he could then placed a clean diaper under her bottom. Handing the used diaper to Sam he said "Get rid of that will you?"

Sam looked at him in shock and said "What do you suggest I do with it?"

"I don't care just get it out of my car. In fact I do know, Salt and Burn it; its evil and needs to be ganked" he said in a tone which suggested he was completely serious.

Sam got out of the car and made his way to the trunk and looked in Mary's bag; finding a pack marked scented diaper bags he placed the used diaper into the bag, tied it up and then put it into Mary's bag to be disposed of in the next town.

Dean was fastening Mary's sleep suit as Sam got back into the car; picking her up he said "There you go Mary, not too shabby for my first time huh?" Mary rewarded him with that soft gurgle that had him laughing lightly and pressing his face to her belly to blow a quick raspberry; this earned him an excited wriggle from Mary. Handing the baby over to Sam he said "She's all yours, you may want to try feeding her?"

Sam took Mary carefully from Dean and held her in the crook of his arm in the same way that he had saw his brother do it; picking up the bottle he took off the cap and said softly to Mary "You hungry baby girl" as he placed the nipple into her mouth. Sam was astounded when she latched on hungrily and began to suckle, she certainly didn't need any persuading. Mary continued to eat hungrily until her eyes started to droop; pulling the bottle from her mouth Sam looked over at Dean silently asking what he should do.

"You'll need to burp her or she'll get a sore tummy. Just lean her forward and pat her back lightly until she burps" Dean said as he watched his huge brother gently handle the tiny baby, patting her gently on the back. Suddenly Mary let out a loud burp, which was quickly followed by Sam's "Gross, she spit up on me. Ewww how can something that smelled okay going in come back up smelling so bad so quickly" he said as he grabbed the wipe that Dean handed him and cleaned off his shirt. When he was finished he took an experimental sniff and wrinkled his nose, the smell was lingering on his shirt. "Ewww" he thought again.

Taking Mary from Sam; Dean carefully placed her back in her car seat and strapped her in. Once he was sure that she was secure he got out of the back seat and got back behind the wheel. Once on their way he turned to Sam who was still sniffing his shirt and said with laughter bubbling up in his chest "Babies Sammy, they eat, sleep and poop. Get used to it!"

TBC

**Authors Note: Thanks for reading, Okay, so Mary's a really good baby (well for now she is – "evil grn") and the boys did great. Next up Bobby and Castiel meet Mary, how will they do?**


	3. Chapter 3  Tears

**Three Men, an Angel and a Baby – Part 3**

They had been on the road for twenty hours, stopping only to get gas, pick up food and use the restroom. The miles passed by in a blur of scenery as Dean drove quickly towards Bobby's. Dean looked down briefly at the sleeping infant nestled in the car seat beside him and smiled softly; Mary had been sleeping on and off over the last twenty hours and appeared to be quite content lying in her car seat as the brothers took turns to keep her occupied whilst the other did the driving. When she was awake, her attention was firmly on the brothers, she seemed fascinated by them and when they spoke it was as if she understood every word that they said. He was amazed at how good she was, from his memories of Sam as a baby he was fairly sure that babies cried occasionally or a lot depending on what they wanted. Mary seemed to be an exception to the rule and had not cried once since she had been left by her mother. Thinking of her mother Dean wondered at the connection between them, she had said that he wasn't Mary's father but that they were close _"what does that mean, who was she"_ he thought. He recalled her intense green eyes and the look of total trust on her face as she told him that she didn't trust anyone else to take care of her child, it was humbling. He couldn't help but speculate about what the future held for them, if it was going to be good then what was it going to take to get to there? How would they defeat Lucifer and what would the cost be? He tightened his hands briefly over the steering wheel, there just seemed to be more questions than answers. With a sigh he glanced down at the fuel gauge on the Impala "Sammy, we're gonna need gas. Check where the nearest station is, will you?"

Sam pulled the route map from the glove compartment and looked at it for a few minutes checking their position against the nearest gas station "Looks like there's a gas station about five kilometres up this road, we okay till then?"

Looking at the gauge again; Dean nodded "Yeah, we're good for another twenty or so"

"Soooo, how'd you think Bobby's gonna react to Mary?" Sam asked with a chuckle. Bobby may be the closest thing that they had to a father, but his mood had been decidedly tetchy since he had been injured and was now stuck in a wheel chair. Sam was sure that he was gonna have a fit when he saw Mary. They were supposed to be finding a way to stop Lucifer and the Apocalypse, not babysitting an infant. Mary had completely wrapped them around her little finger and he suspected that once he got over the shock she would turn gruff Bobby Singer into a big marshmallow.

"I think he's gonna freak, then fall completely in love with her" Dean replied with a grin, as his green eyes lit up.

""Yeah, it'll be fun to watch" Sam said laughing out loud at the thought. He could already hear Bobby's _"What the hell are you two idgits doing with a baby?"_

They were about a mile away from the gas station when Mary started to wake, her little face wrinkling as she let out a small sob "hey baby girl, its okay we're here" Sam said soothingly as he laid his hand on her tummy. In response Mary let out a loud cry, big fat tears forming in her eyes "Hey Mary, it's okay" he continued trying to calm her down, but if anything her volume increased and her sobs became harder, her tiny body shaking as she gasped for breath.

"We'll get out and walk around for a bit once we get to the gas station" Dean said anxiously as he looked in panic at the sobbing infant. Only a short while ago she had seemed so content, but now she sounded terrified. Dean let out a long breath as he saw the lights of the gas station up ahead; they needed to get Mary out of the confines of the car as with each passing moment she was becoming more distressed. Pulling to a stop; he turned to Sam "Fill her up, I'll take Mary and see if I can get her to calm down" Sam nodded and got quickly out of the Impala and moved to the rear of the car to fill up the tank.

Lifting a struggling Mary from her car seat Dean got out of the car as the baby sobbed harshly, her face red and blotchy from the intensity of her cries. Cradling her tightly in his arms, he rocked her as he remembered doing with Sammy when he was a baby "Hush Mary, it's okay" he said softly to the baby but no matter what he did she continued to cry loudly.

As he was filling up the gas tank of the Impala; Sam watched Dean talking softly to the sobbing baby as he held her against his chest, his large hands patting her gently on her back. _"He'd make a great dad" _Sam thought "_hell he already had" _as he remembered that Dean was the one who had been there for him through the nightmares, as he grew up, hell it was Dean who had been there through everything. Removing the nozzle from the tank he went into the gas station to pay for the gas. When he came out he saw that Dean had moved and was now walking up and down the side walk, his strides long and determined. He could see that his brother was struggling to calm the upset baby, a mixture of anxiety and helplessness etched on his face. Walking quickly to his brother's side Sam ran a hand through his hair "We can't put her back in the car crying like that Dean; we're still another six hours from Bobby's. I don't know about you but I don't fancy travelling one more kilometre in a confined space with her screaming like that. What do you thinks wrong with her?"

"I dunno, maybe she woke up missing her mom and dad?" Dean replied, all the while gently swaying the screaming baby.

"Maybe we could call Cas, get him to come and put her to sleep, at least until we get to Bobby's" Sam asked, the constant crying grating slightly on his tired nerves.

"That's not a bad idea... "Dean started to reply but stopped suddenly as the street lights above him started to flicker. Looking over at Sam; he could see his brother tense and look up at the flickering lights "What's the chance of that being a short in the wiring Sammy?"

"Not a chance Dean, our lucks not that good, I think we've got visitors on the way" Sam replied as they made their way quickly back to the Impala. Looking around he couldn't see anything out of the ordinary, but the hairs standing up on his neck were screaming that there was something out there, that something wasn't right. Pulling Ruby's knife from the trunk he tucked it into the back of his pants and put a shotgun and some ammo into his jacket. He then handed a flask of Holy Water to Dean, who was still desperately trying to calm Mary down "Call Cas, we're gonna need backup. There's no way we can fight off demons on our own. It's either that or we're gonna have to make a run for it" he said as he pulled a protection charm from a hook on the bonnet of the trunk, finally he grabbed a large bag of salt and a can of spray paint.

"Here put this on Mary" Sam said as he handed Dean the protection charm.

Taking the protection charm from Sam; Dean wrapped the leather strap carefully around the baby's wrist. He then pulled out his cell phone and dialled Castiel's number, this was one of the times when he regretted having the Enochian symbols carved into his ribs. He closed his eyes briefly as the call went straight to the answer phone "Dammit!" Waiting for the beep he said urgently "Cas we're at a gas station on route 9 and we've got trouble headed our way. Get here as soon as you get this message" Closing the phone he strode quickly towards the gas station "Let's get inside, we'll lock ourselves in and hope Cas gets the message soon. There's no point in running, we don't want whoever it is following us to Bobby's" Sam moved into the gas station behind Dean, closing the door and locking it once they were inside.

As the moved into the gas station, the attendant behind the desk looked at them with wide eyes, panic on his face as he observed the two large men with the crying baby locking the door "Take the money, I won't put up a fight" he said nervously his hands shaking as he raised them and stepped back from the cash register.

"Dude, we're not here to rob you" Dean replied his green eyes boring into the smaller man. He couldn't really blame the guy for freaking out; Sam was one scary looking Sasquatch as he strode around the gas station laying salt lines along the windows and doors. The attendant looked unconvinced but Dean didn't care. Turning his attention back to Sam he didn't give the attendant another thought. "Sammy, we'll need Mary's car seat, I can't hold her the whole time, I'm gonna need my arms at some point" he said as he looked down at Mary who was finally quieting down.

"Okay" Sam said as he looked out of the gas station window, the street lights in the forecourt were flickering madly in the darkness of the night a clear indication of a demonic presence. Opening the door he ran straight to the Impala, with every step that he took his feet pounding hard against the pavement. When he reached the car Sam paused and looked around nervously his large frame turning a full circle as he peered into the night. He couldn't see anything but knew that they were out there _"what are they waiting for"_ he thought as he leaned into the car and pulled out Mary's car seat and bag. Not wanting to be out in the open and exposed to attack he turned and ran quickly back to the gas station, once inside he laid the seat and bag on the floor and relocked the door. He then grabbed the large bag of salt and began laying the final salt lines along the door.

Dean walked over and picked up the car seat and then moved to the far corner of the room; putting the seat on the counter he carefully laid the baby down "Okay baby girl, I'll be back in a minute okay" .

Grabbing the can of spray paint he got to work painting devils traps on the floor of the Gas Station. The brothers worked quickly to ensure that the gas station was locked down and that nothing evil or demonic was getting in. Once they were done they settled down and waited for Castiel to make an appearance, neither knew how long that would be but each hoped that he would get there soon. Dean tried over and over again to get Cas on his phone, but each time the call went straight to the answering machine.

"What the hell, how can he not be picking up? He got the phone so that we could contact him and now when we really need him IT GOES STRAIGHT TO THE FREAKING ANSWERING MACHINE!" Dean was pissed and more than a little worried which was making him more pissed.

"Maybe he didn't charge the battery, I mean he's an angel I imagine that the concept of batteries will be new to him" Sam replied as he watched Dean get up to check on Mary who was now sleeping peacefully in her seat on the counter, once again looking like an angel. Sam really hoped that when she woke up that she was in a better mood, he didn't fancy a repeat of the earlier screaming episode.

"You know, that's not what worries me Dean. Why are the demons not trying to get in?" Sam asked from his spot on the floor. He could sense the evil presence all around the Gas Station, but it was like they were just waiting.

"I know what you mean Sammy, something's definitely off even by our standards" Dean replied as he moved to look out of the window; his senses were telling him that he was missing something. "How did they manage to find us we've still got Ruby's hex bags right?"

Just as Sam was about to answer the Gas Station attendant stood up, his eyes black as midnight as he said "Well isn't that just a tad arrogant don't you think?... Maybe this isn't about you boys, maybe there's something else going on?"

"Shit" Dean said as he realised that the demons didn't need to come in, one was already in there with them. It was a trap; he had been so preoccupied with Mary that he hadn't checked him out, a rookie mistake.

Sam got up quickly and pulled Ruby's knife from his pants, taking a step towards the demon.

"Now, now Sammy don't be too hasty, we wouldn't want the little one to be caught in the crossfire now would we. After all she is so very precious" he said his cold dark eyes moving briefly to where the baby was sleeping.

"You stay away from her you EVIL SON OF A BITCH" Dean said angrily his green eyes never straying from the demon. He knew that there was no way they would get to the demon before it got to Mary.

"I gotta say I'm a little disappointed, the great Winchester brothers. Everyone figured you'd make me the moment you came in here, but no you were too busy with the brat to see what was right in front of you. The boss wants the baby, he gets what he wants" he taunted as he walked over to where the baby slept. Sam and Dean watched on helplessly as he lifted the sleeping baby from the car seat. Turning back to Sam he said "Now, put the knife on the floor and kick it over to me, then be a good boy and remove the salt lines and devils trap from the door"

"No! If Lucifer wants her then he'll have to come through me" he replied as he moved to stand between the door and the demon. There was no way that the demon was getting out of there alive.

"Well, he'll be going through you soon enough Sammy, but for now do as I say or little Mary may accidently get hurt, the boss needn't know" the demon taunted as he wrapped his hand around the baby.

Dean watched the tense exchange between the demon and Sam; he knew that his brother would not allow the demon to walk out of there with Mary. From his position behind Sam; he saw the moment that Castiel appeared behind the demon, his finger to his lips indicating that they should remain silent. Dean saw Sam stiffen slightly and knew that he too had saw Cas appear. The next moments passed in a blur as Castiel appeared in front of the demon and pulled the baby from his arms. He then grabbed the demon and threw it forcefully towards where Sam was standing, his reaction was instant as he forced the knife up through the demons throat; its eyes burned red and smoke poured from its mouth as it died. Sam dropped the demons body to the ground then moved quickly to where Castiel stood holding the baby.

"Nice timing Cas" Dean said as he moved to Castiel's side.

Nodding Castiel titled his head slightly "Is this your child Dean?" he asked a puzzled look on his face as he looked down at Mary.

"Long story buddy, can you zap us to Bobby's, the car too?" Dean replied. He'd explain as soon as they got to Bobby's, might as well tell the story once.

"Yes, I will take you first and return for the car. I think that it will be safe from the demons outside" he answered as he stepped directly into Dean's personal space and placed a hand on his arm. Sam moved to stand between Dean and Castiel and placed his hand on the angel's shoulders. When they were ready Castiel transported them into the sitting room at Bobby's, he immediately handed the baby to Dean and disappeared to retrieve the Impala.

"Bobby?" Dean shouted from the sitting room "You in?"

"Where else would I be idgit, it's not like I can go for a walk" Bobby shouted as he wheeled into the sitting room. Stopping as he took in the sight of Dean holding a baby "What the hell are you two idgits doing with a baby?"

Remembering their earlier conversation; Sam and Dean looked at each other and burst out laughing, Bobby was so predictable.

"WHAT! Are you on something?" Bobby asked confused as the brothers continued to laugh.

"Sorry Bobby, private joke" Sam replied as he tried to pull himself together, his shoulders shaking slightly.

"Well, keep your private jokes to yourselves and tell me why the hell you've just appeared in my house with a baby" Bobby said as he wheeled further into the room stopping in front of Dean.

"We'll explain as soon as Cas gets back with my car" Dean replied as he sat down on Bobby's old sofa, Mary still cradled asleep in his arms. He had no idea how she had managed to sleep through the commotion at the Gas Station.

"You boys want a beer?" Bobby asked.

At Dean's "Hell yeah" Sam replied "I'll get em Bobby" and he made his way into the kitchen.

Castiel appeared in the centre of the room just as Sam came back with three beers; handing a beer to Bobby and Dean he took a seat beside Dean on the sofa. Castiel sat down stiffly in a small chair across the room.

"Okay you idgits what's going on?" Bobby asked from his place in front of the boys. His eyes moving between each of the brothers as he waited on an explanation. He had been expecting the brothers to arrive in another day or so, they had been coming for some down time away from the angels and demons. Now they were sitting on his sofa, Dean holding a small baby looking so comfortable and at ease as if he had always been doing it and Sam periodically gazing at the child as if he was infatuated, it was slightly disconcerting.

"This is Mary" Dean began "We're not exactly sure who she is, her mother came to me said she's from the future and asked me to take care of her" at the expression of shock on Bobby's face he continued quickly "I know if sounds crazy, but this little girl is an important part of our future, I know it, I don't know how but I do. I'll do anything to keep her safe. Oh and before you ask I'm not her father and we're fairly sure Sam isn't either"

"From the FUTURE! You don't believe that do you" Bobby asked incredulously. He knew that Zachariah had sent Dean to the future to observe the Apocalypse first hand, but some random women coming with a baby. Even with everything that they had seen and been through he found it hard to believe.

"I know, I had my doubts too, but she knew all about us, about the apocalypse what we are going through and what is coming. She said Cas sent her, and that I told her when to come. You had to be there, but yeah I believed her" Looking at Castiel his green eyes bright as he said "Future you sent her to us, didn't trust that she was safe in her own time. Now, this little girl is in danger in her own time and here in ours. The demons at the Gas Station weren't there because of us they were after Mary. Lucifer wants this child and that can't be good, she's not even from this time, what could he possibly want with her?" his voice thick with emotion as he stared intently at the baby. .

Mary chose that moment to wake up, her bright blue eyes moving over Dean's face "Hey little girl, you slept through all the excitement" hearing his voice she gave a gummy grin and reached out her tiny hand to his face.

"Dean, there is no prophecy ..." Castiel stopped suddenly and looked directly at the baby, who at the sound of Castiel's voice had turned her attention from Dean towards the angel, her eyes wide and body wriggling in his arms. The angels eyes went wide and he backed away slightly from the baby.

"Cas!" Dean asked puzzled at the angel's reaction to the baby, he looked spooked.

Castiel stepped towards Dean; reaching down he carefully lifted the baby from him and held her up, peering intently into her face, brilliant blue eyes met brilliant blue eyes "I know why she is not safe and why Lucifer wants her"

TBC

A/N Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4  Revelation

**Three Men, an Angel and a Baby – Part 4 (Revelation)**

**A/N Hi everyone, thanks to those who have read so far. Thanks so much also to those who have reviewed and/or added the story to their alerts or favourites. I've been writing this chapter on too little sleep so please forgive any mistakes. Candygal1 **

Castiel stepped towards Mary; reaching down he carefully lifted the baby from Dean and held her up peering intently into her face, brilliant blue eyes met brilliant blue eyes "I know why she is not safe and why Lucifer wants her"

The brothers and Bobby looked at Castiel expectantly waiting for him to continue, but he simply stared unblinkingly into Mary's eyes as if searching for something.

"Cas?" Dean said and then more loudly "CAS!"

"My apologies Dean" Castiel replied as he looked up at Dean, Mary wriggling excitedly in his hands. He makes no attempt to pass the baby back to Dean instead he moves to sit down in the small chair that he had recently vacated, taking Mary with him. "She is not entirely human. I have heard of such children but none have been born for many millennia, it is strictly forbidden"

"What!" The three other men in the room said simultaneously, a look of shock on each of their faces.

"What do you mean not entirely human?" The chick who left her with me looked to be completely human, so who or what did she bang to get pregnant?" Dean asked

"An angel" Castiel replied simply

"WHAT!" Sam and Dean looked at each other in disbelief, they had not considered the possibility that Mary wasn't human let alone part angel, this was crazy.

"A human and a vessel inhabited by an angel can have children. Many millennia ago the fallen angels took human wives and mated with them. The resulting offspring from those unions, the Nephilim were born, creatures of such great evil that God had Michael cast them into the pit for all eternity" Castiel continued as he looked down at the child "however, I sense no evil in this child her soul is pure light"

Sam looked on in amazement watching Dean as he listened intently while Castiel spoke about Mary's parentage; was he the only one who was making the connection. Shaking his head, he looked over at Bobby, who was also looking at Castiel a shocked expression on his face. He had clearly made the same leap that Sam had. "Um guys, Mary's from our future and future Cas sent her here"

Dean looked over at Sam puzzled "And?"

"Look at her Dean, I can't be the only one seeing this"Sam gestured towards Castiel and Mary; the baby was glowing, her little eyes twinkling brightly as she looked at Castiel, her hand wrapped tightly in his tie. She was even more content with him than she had been with them. At Dean's blank expression he said "Oh dear God, Dean, Cas is Mary's FATHER!"

Dean looked from Castiel to Mary and back again, his eyes widening as he took in the sight before him "Holy shit"

Castiel simply looked from one brother to the other a look of fear and shock on his face. Standing up suddenly he handed Mary to Dean and backed away slightly

"That is not possible, I would never, I have never ..." Unable to continue his expression devastated. How far had he fallen in the future that he would disregard one of the most sacred laws of Heaven? The law was clear an angel was forbidden to become physically involved with a human so as to create a child. The punishment for disobedience was to be completely separated from the Father and all things of Heaven, to be stripped of your wings and forced to live a human life. Castiel's thoughts raced as he thought of the implications of what he had done or would do. Looking at the child in Dean's arms, the resemblance to his human vessel was undeniable, the bright blue eyes and the unruly thatch of thick black hair so like those he had observed on the odd occasion that he had seen himself in a mirror. The child was clearly his child and now because of his disobedience, an innocent was in danger. He had no doubt that this child was innocent and unlike the other children born as a result of an angel/human pairing, her soul was pure and untainted by evil. She would be wanted by both Heaven and Hell, Heaven would want to destroy her as an abomination, Lucifer would want to corrupt her and turn the purity within her to darkness.

Dean could see the turmoil on his friends face. He knew that Cas had never been with a woman, the one time that he had tried to get Cas laid had resulted in him being slapped across the face and both of them being run out of the brothel. So being confronted by the fact that not only had you "fornicated" but had a child with a human woman had to be a shock to the system. Trying to find the words to comfort his friend he said "If it's any comfort Cas, her mom is smoking hot; small and dainty with big green eyes and hair the colour of dark chocolate. Oh and she had a GREAT ASS!"

"Dean dude please! I don't think that's helping" Sam said as Castiel's face lost all colour, his expression on the verge of complete panic.

"You do not understand. I have.. will break a most sacred law..." he stuttered slightly.

Neither of the brothers or Bobby had ever seen the angel looking more human or completely freaked. He was normally calm and in control, to the point of being robotic, a complete lack of understanding of human ways. "Okay Cas, calm down" Dean said softly as he sat back down on the sofa, Mary held securely in his arms "You said that you know why she is in danger and why Lucifer is after her. Sit down and explain it to us"

Castiel sat back down in the small chair his gaze never leaving the infant in Dean's arms "She is part angel, part human. Children like her would normally have such darkness in them that they would grow to be evil creatures, creatures capable of causing immense destruction. It was so concerning to God that he ordered them banished to Hell" taking a deep breath he looked at Dean and continued "Heaven will send a specialist team to locate this child and destroy her. They will not care that there is no darkness in her, they will only care that she is an abomination and she will be put down as if she were no more than a dog. This has to be done before she matures into adulthood as once she hits puberty her powers will start to emerge and it will be more difficult to kill her, even Michael was unable to defeat the Nephilim and expel them to Hell alone"

"Okay, why does Lucifer want her so badly?" Sam asked

"No, let's go back" Dean interrupted "Powers!"

"Yes, she will have certain angelic abilities. She will have great strength, the ability to heal instantly and the ability to teleport. There will be other abilities that will not be known until they start to develop. She will be a very powerful being"

"Okay, but why does Lucifer want her so badly?" Sam tried again.

"I do not know exactly what he wants with her, but I believe that he will want to corrupt the light within her and turn her to evil, make her a puppet to do his bidding. He will likely send her to Hell where she will grow and mature at a rate much faster than here on earth" He nodded to Dean "As you know Dean, time passes differently in Hell. She will be fully mature and walking the earth again within the matter of months, without the need for a vessel and in full control of her powers. If he succeeds in corrupting her then she will help him destroy the world" Castiel said a sense of foreboding mixed with despair in his words. He couldn't understand why his future self had sent her to a point in time where Lucifer walked the Earth, had he completely lost his mind.

"No freaking way is that happening Cas. We have to keep her safe until her mom or future you comes back for her" Dean replied angrily. There was no way that either Heaven or Lucifer where getting their hands on this kid, not on his watch.

Standing up Castiel moved to step in front of Dean; he reached out his hand and placed it on Mary's tiny body "She is already hidden from Heaven, the Enochian protection symbols are carved into her ribs, however, she is not shielded from Hell. We must do so immediately or she will not be safe here" he said as he looked down at the child. He moved his hand and placed two fingers on Mary's forehead; closing his eyes he reached into her mind "Daddy!" Mary gurgled excitedly from deep within her being. If Castiel had been in any doubt that he was this child's father then those doubts where now gone. He paused briefly before reciting a few words in Enochian; immediately a Holy light engulfed Mary's tiny body in its brightness. When it dimmed Castiel said "She is safe for now; I have shielded her from Lucifer and the demons that serve him. They will eventually break through, but we have some time"

"Okay, so we're good for now?" Dean asked, at Castiel's nod he stood up and handed Mary back to Castiel "Here you go Daddy! There are some diapers and bottles of formula in Mary's bag she'll need changing and she's probably hungry"

Both Sam and Bobby snickered at Castiel's shocked "WHAT! I have no experience with babies Dean; I do not know what to do"

"Gotta get used to it sometime Cas, think of it as good experience for the future" Dean replied, his green eyes sparkling as he tried to contain his laughter. He had no intention of letting Castiel do this on his own, but couldn't resist teasing him slightly. Looking at his friend, Dean knew that he was upset, he had shown more human emotions in the last half hour than he had in the entire time that he had known him _"Who knew that Cas would have a kid"_ he thought.

"Sam, help me find something for the little tyke to sleep in. It can't be too comfortable sleeping in that seat all the time" Bobby said as he wheeled out of the sitting room.

Not bothering to contain his laughter, Sam indicated to where Castiel stood with Mary and replied "But I want to watch Cas try and handle changing Mary"

"Now yah idgit, I ain't exactly got the legs for this yah know" Bobby called from the hall.

"Okay, I'm coming" he replied as he backed slowly out of the room "Why does Dean get to have all the fun"

"Right Cas, let's get Mary changed and give her a bottle" Dean said as he picked Mary's bag up from the table. Rummaging through the bag he pulled out a clean diaper, a bottle and a clean sleep suit. "We'll need to bathe her tomorrow, but for now we'll just change her and get her settled. Although, I'll be surprised if she goes to sleep again, she's been sleeping for hours"

Turning back Dean noticed that Castiel had not yet moved "Come on Cas I've not got all night, I'd like to get some sleep sometime this century"

Castiel immediately looked over at Dean and moved to stand beside him; his expression filled with fear and anxiety "I do not know what to do?" he said nervously as he looked from Dean to the baby then to the items that Dean had laid out on the sofa.

"Cas, it's easy. I'll walk you through it okay? Watch me this time, then next time you're on your own" Not waiting for a response he scooped Mary out of Castiel's arms and placed her gently on the sofa "Now Mary, let's show your daddy how it's done" Mary gurgled softly in response as she chewed on her tiny fist, drool running down her chin.

Dean quickly stripped Mary, changed her diaper and redressed her in the clean sleep suit, all the while talking Castiel through each stage; stressing that because of his superior strength that he would need to be extra careful when handling the baby as she was more fragile than grown humans. Castiel watched intently and asked questions, wanting to learn all that he could from Dean for when it was his turn. Once Dean was finished changing Mary, he looked at Castiel and indicated to the bottle of formula "Do you think you can handle giving her a bottle Cas?" he asked

"Yes, I would like to try" Castiel replied as he sat down on the sofa beside Dean and took Mary into his arms. Dean handed him the bottle of formula and watched closely as Castiel placed the nipple between the baby's lips. There really wasn't too much to this part as Mary tended to have the eating thing under control "Give her half the bottle, then rub her back lightly until she burps, then give her the rest and burp her again" Castiel nodded to indicate that he had heard Dean's instructions, his gaze never wavering from Mary.

Dean straightened up and looked down at Castiel and Mary; he couldn't believe that he had missed the resemblance, it was striking. Sighing softly, he couldn't help but feel disappointed he had been so sure that Mary was a Winchester. To be fair, Mary's mom had never said that the baby was a Winchester, just that she was important to him. He had a feeling that he was missing something but couldn't quite put his finger on it. The sound of Mary burping loudly shook him from his thoughts; he looked up to see Castiel grinning down at the child. Smiling slightly he picked up Mary's dirty things from the sofa "You're doing great Cas" he said encouragingly to his friend.

"Thank you"

Dean rummaged through the bag and pulled out a stuffed rabbit, which he assumed was Mary's favourite as it was the only toy in the bag. He continued to pull things out of the bag until he had everything of Mary's lying neatly on the table. She didn't have much with her; if she was going to be with them for any more than a couple of days then they would need to go to the store. Recalling his conversation with Mary's mom he checked a zipped pouch and found the extra money that she had said was there. As he was pulling out the money, his hand brushed against something hard tucked into the pouch; pulling it out he could see that it was a DVD. Turning it over curiously Dean saw his name scrawled on back of the disk in what appeared to be his own handwriting. He looked over to see that Castiel had finished feeding Mary and was simply sitting staring at her intently, which was kind of weird because Mary was simply staring right back, blue eyes wide and curious _"yep, definitely Cas's kid"_ he thought

"Cas, I gotta speak with Sam and Bobby" Not waiting for a reply he moved quickly out of the room and went in search of them.

He found them in one of the rooms off of the sitting room it was filled with clutter and all sorts of junk. Dean could see Sam in the middle of the room hauling out what looked like an old crib "Hey Dean, look what Bobby has? If we give it a clean it should be fine for Mary to sleep in"

"Sammy, look what I found in Mary's bag" Dean said as he held up the disk "It has my name on it, looks like it's in my handwriting too"

Sam moved quickly to where his brother stood, taking the disk from him and turning it over "Yeah, looks like your handwriting. What do you thinks on it?"

"Duh Sammy, I don't know maybe it's a message from future me" Dean replied sarcastically.

"Funny Dean!" Sam's said screwing up his face at the sarcastic tone in his brother's voice.

Rolling on the balls of his feet, Dean looked from Sam to Bobby and with a smirk said "Why don't you get your laptop and see what I have to say?" Without a word Sam turned and walked out of the room; his laptop was still in the Impala with their stuff which they hadn't gotten around to bringing into the house yet.

Dean and Bobby made their way back to the sitting room and found to Dean's surprise Castiel and Mary in exactly the same position as they had been when he had left "Cas man, that's seriously creepy, blink or something" he said with a slight shudder.

Castiel looked up, a grin lighting up his face "Dean, she is amazing!"

"Join the club; it's called the men that Mary can wrap around her finger club. Sammy and I are founding members" Dean said with a laugh. He could already see Castiel begin to relax around the child, which was good, since he was her father. He sat down beside Cas on the sofa and waited for Sam to return. Moving his chair to the side of the sofa Bobby peered at the child in Castiel's arms and thought _"Yep, we've definitely gone down the rabbit hole this time!" _

Just a short while later, Sam walked back into the room carrying his laptop and both of their bags; he dropped the bags on the floor before placing the laptop on the table in front of the sofa and switched it on. As soon as it was booted up he slipped the disk out of its plastic sleeve and placed it in the drive "Are you sure that we should watch this? He asked as he looked at his brother. He knew that Mary's mom had said that she couldn't tell them about their future in case it changed the timeline and it made him nervous to think that future Dean had disregarded that and sent them a message anyway, he only hoped that whatever it said did not mess things up.

"Hell yeah, I want to watch" Dean replied an enthusiastic grin on his face, his earlier bout of fatigue a distant memory.

"Okay, just so you know this could be a mistake"

"Go for it" his brother's only response.

Sam pressed play and then sat on the floor in front of the sofa, stretching his long legs out in front of him. Almost immediately an older version of Dean appeared on the screen, he looked to be about forty five his hair greying slightly at the temple. Sam looked up and grinned at his brother who leaned forward to take a good look at his future self before saying "I'm still pretty, even as an old dude" to which everyone in the room laughed.

They watched in silence as an older version of Sam sat beside future Dean a frown on his face as he looked at his brother "Dean I don't think that this is a good idea" Future Dean ignored his brother and looked to a spot off camera and said "Come on Cas, get a move on we don't want to get caught"

"Dean, I agree with Sam, this may not be the wisest course of action" Future Castiel responded quietly, his voice lowered to almost a whisper.

"Look Cas, you remember what you were like BH you'll be freaking out right now. We're just gonna give them a little heads up, nothing major. Now get your ass into the shot before she gets back and cuts off your balls for doing this"

"Right!" Future Castiel replied and instantly appeared in the shot. He sat down on the other side of Dean and peered into the camera, he had not aged a day. The only difference that they could tell was that he was not wearing his "holy tax accountant" look. Instead he wore a black button down shirt and jeans.

When they settled down future Dean looked straight at the camera; with a familiar shit eating grin and laughter in his green eyes he said "Hey dudes, bet you're wondering what the freaking hell's going on"

TBC

**A/N thanks for reading. Let me know what you think by pressing the review button at the bottom of the page. **


	5. Chapter 5  A Glimpse of the Future

**Three Men, an Angel and a Baby – Part 5 (A glimpse into the future)**

When they settled down future Dean looked straight at the camera; with a familiar shit eating grin and laughter in his green eyes he said "Hey dudes, bet you're wondering what the freaking hell's going on"

"Welcome to the future, you'll be happy to know that we're all still alive" and with a smirk "including you Bobby"

"I'll bet that Mary's mom didn't tell you jack about what happens with Lucifer and the Apocalypse; she probably told you some shit about messing up the timeline. I gotta say she's right; everything that happened needs to happen. I'm not gonna lie things are gonna get tougher from here on out and you've got some freaking bad shit coming, bigger and badder than you've ever faced. It's not gonna be easy but we're all here now and life's good, really good." With a shit eating grin and sparkling eyes he continued "Okay Cas, tell past you what's going on"

Future Castiel turned to future Dean with a grimace "WHAT! I never agreed to that Dean, you tell them. It's bad enough that we're doing this but if my... _if she finds out!_" At Dean's mocking look he turned back to the camera.

"If you are ..._freaking out_ as Dean says, then you have figured out that Mary is your child. I cannot tell you much; I too do not wish to alter the timeline. I can tell you that your union with her mother is blessed by Father and that I believe that he blessed us with a child" grinning now he added "We are very happy, her mother is a unique and special human being. You will already have sensed that Mary is not a Nephilm, her soul is pure and when she matures she will be as powerful as an Archangel a warrior for God"

"Oh for fudge sake Cas, get to the point, we've not got all night" Dean interrupted with a roll of his eyes "Look guys God is still on vacation, so we can't just ask him, but one of Mary's God fathers is an Archangel, the big cheese in Heaven these days and he's sure that she was meant to be too so we should be good. So what's the problem? Well remember you're old pal, Raphael, you know the Archangel you trapped in a ring of Holy fire and called him _"you're little bitch"_, he's on the warpath and causing major unrest in Heaven. He believes that Mary is an abomination and has the support of some of the more radical angels. They came a few days ago, we managed to fight them off, but they'll be back and soon. We don't want to take Mary into a fight with the angels so we decided to send her to you, just until we sort this mess out. So lay low and keep her safe until either her mom or Cas comes back for her"

Future Dean looked over at future Sam and asked "Anything to add?"

Future Sam leaned slightly towards the camera; his hazel eyes softly serious "Mary is the most precious thing in our future, she's family. Keep her safe and only hand her over to her mom or to our Cas, we won't send anyone else for her" looking over at Dean he shook his head to indicate that he had nothing else to say.

"Okay campers, that's all she wrote" Dean said as he stood up to switch off the camera. Pausing for a moment he sat back down and looked into the camera a wicked grin on his face "Past me, you'll meet Mary's mom officially in about ten months time. Let me give you a heads up, do not call her little it makes her mad, be open minded, and don't look at her ass. You'll want to stab your eyes out when you find out who she is" he stopped suddenly realisation dawning on his face "what am I saying; you'll already have done that SON OF A ..!"

"DEAN!" Future Sam shouted as he quickly stood up and reached for the camera before future Dean could say anything further. Almost immediately, the screen went blank.

"Still a smart ass then Dean" Bobby said

"Hey!" Dean responded indignantly, before grinning "what can I say, you don't mess with perfection"

Getting up from his place on the floor; Sam turned to where Castiel sat with Mary cradled in his arms "Cas, as powerful as an Archangel, you said that she would have powers but...?"

"I do not understand either. I am a lower ranking angel and Mary's mother is human, it should not be possible. Only God could create a being so powerful"

Looking down at the sleeping infant, he did not care that she was destined to become a powerful being, only that she was his child, precious, to be protected. His chest tightened as he considered the implications of Raphael finding her in this time. He was slowly losing his powers, his link to Heaven severed; they would not be able to defeat an Archangel. Without taking his eyes of off the baby he said "If Raphael finds her in this time we have no way in which to fight him or protect her"

"I already told you Cas, that ain't happening. We've no reason to think that he'll find her here, but we'll deal with it if he does" Dean interrupted gruffly, not liking the sound of defeat in Castiel's voice. They would research and find a way to keep Mary shielded until her parents returned.

"Are you idgits not missing something?" Bobby asked

At the confused expressions on the three men's faces he said "They didn't mention squat about Lucifer, he didn't even enter the equation. So how the hell does Lucifer know that she's here?"

Turning to Dean a shocked look on his face Sam said "Bobby's right Dean. Those demons were waiting on us, had the Gas Station staked out. How did Lucifer know?"

"Beats me, we'll need to keep our eyes open for demonic signs. We'll set up a safe space for Mary in the panic room, with supplies in case we need to lock the place down" Scrubbing his hands across his face tiredly he said "I'm beat, let's get Mary's bed organised and then get some sleep. We'll work on a plan tomorrow. Cas, you okay to keep watch tonight so we can get some sleep"

"Yes. I will watch over you all tonight" Castiel responded firmly, his blue eyes serious as he looked down at Mary, his daughter, his future.

TBC

**Authors note: Okay I know it's a short chapter by my standards (I have been so busy that I couldn't get more written), but I wanted to get this part out - more to come soon. I hope that you enjoyed a glimpse of the future Winchesters. BTW I wrote this about a month ago and just knew that Raphael would pop up in season 6. Let me know what you thought. Candygal1.**


	6. Chapter 6 Time to Rock and Roll

Three Men an Angel and a Baby – Part 6

One Week Later

"You and me need to have a conversation little lady" Bobby said gruffly as he looked down at the baby, her eyes alight with glee as she pulled roughly at Bobby's beard "I ain't used to girl's, so you and me will just have to figure this out together. Now, your Uncle Dean and Uncle Sammy I've known them since they were little tykes and we got along just fine and I've got a feeling that you and me are gonna be great pals" Mary simply giggled and continued to pull on his beard. Bobby's heart swelled at the sound of the baby's laughter; he had a feeling that this little one had future him wrapped around her little finger. With all that was going on, he found it difficult to believe that they all made it through this in one piece and that Cas of all people would have a baby. Taking Mary's tiny hand in his he said quietly "if everything we go through ends with you then we'll deal with all that's coming and it'll be worth it"

Sam watched the exchange between the gruff old hunter and the baby from the doorway to Bobby's study. It was just as he had expected, Bobby, after some initial reluctance to handle the baby, had taken to her like a duck to water and was the latest addition to the men that adore Mary club. If anyone had told him a week ago that the hunters and an Angel would be the primary caregivers for a baby he would have laughed them out of town. He couldn't quite believe how quickly she had become entrenched in their lives. Looking at the baby now Sam had a real hope for the future, a real feeling that the Winchesters were not completely screwed and they might just get through this mess alive. The future versions of them were at least ten years older which meant that the future that Dean experienced when thrust five years forward by Zachariah didn't come to pass in their time. It looks like they win; Sam knew that things were going to be rough, but just knowing that they get a future, a family, made him feel lighter than he had felt in years. He knew that he wasn't the only one to feel that way; Dean was looking so much more relaxed than he had since he had returned from Hell. Sam wasn't stupid he knew that Dean struggled with what he had done during his time in Hell with the torture he had endured and inflicted, but just seeing him with hope in his eyes was amazing. That being said, there was still the issue of protecting Mary until her parents returned for her. Thinking back over the last few days Sam knew that they had done everything that they could to make Bobby's place secure, even going to the extent of laying a Devils trap that encompassed the whole house. After what happened at the Gas Station, they weren't taking any chances. Now the only thing that they had to do was Angel proof this place. They knew that the Enochian carvings on Mary's ribs would shield her from Raphael and his renegade Angels, but if they came from the future then they were likely to show up at Bobby's whether Mary was shielded or not, it would be the first place they would look. Cas had suggested putting a ring of Holy oil around the house that could be lit in the event of them showing up, giving the brothers and Bobby time to get away, Cas would need to teleport before they lit the oil or risk being caught inside the flames. So they had a plan; but he hoped that they didn't need it and that Mary's parents would return soon. No matter how much they became attached to Mary she should be with her parents.

"Hey Sammy" Dean said softly as he approached Sam from behind. He could see his brother lost in thought as he watched the scene in Bobby's study. "Pretty amazing huh, who'd have thought Cas with a kid and us with a future?"

"Yeah, it's great. Future Cas couldn't have been less like our Cas he seemed more relaxed, freaked at upsetting Mary's mom, but still less...uptight" Sam replied quietly as he continued to watch Bobby and Mary.

"Probably because he's getting laid" Dean retorted with a laugh.

Sam laughed at such a typical Dean response "Yeah probably. I'm looking forward to meeting the woman that loosened Cas up!"

"Okay which one of you igits is on diaper duty, Mary needs changed" Bobby called from his place in the study. The two brothers turned to each other and immediately raised their fists in rock, paper, scissors as had become their practice over the last week. Each of them loved Mary to distraction and would do anything for her, but neither of them was overjoyed at diaper changing duties. Castiel had adapted quickly to parenting, however, he was on the hunt for as much Holy oil as he could find, so the job fell to one of the brothers.

"Okay Sammy you're up" Dean grinned as Sam lost for once.

With a groan Sam moved from the doorway into the study "Okay sweet Mary, it's you and me" he said as he lifted Mary into his arms.

"I'll do a diaper run to the store, supplies are running low. Do we need anything else?" Dean asked as Sam passed him and made his way with the baby upstairs.

"No we're good" Sam replied. Turning as he reached the top of the stairs "No wait Dean, pick up some dinner from the diner and maybe some pie"

"I like how you use that big brain of yours Sammy" Dean said as he shrugged into his jacket and made his way out to the Impala.

* * *

Dean made his way into the store and went straight to the isle with the baby supplies; they had been in a few times to pick up diapers and formula for Mary. It was amazing how much of the stuff she got through. Moving quickly he picked out the essential items and placed them in the cart then made his way to the check out. Whilst he was waiting he looked around the store for signs of anything unusual; so far there had been no signs of any demons or Angels in the town and it was making him twitchy. They hadn't been that far from Bobby's when the demons had ambushed them at the Gas Station so they had to know where they had been headed. He had a feeling that they were waiting for something, but what?

After paying for his purchases he left the store and headed towards the diner to pick up dinner, thankful that he had called ahead and placed the order. He was keen to get back to the house, the twitchy feeling that he had was getting steadily worse. Something was in town and he hadn't survived this long by ignoring his gut.

"Hey Maisie, is my order ready?" Dean called as he entered the diner.

"Yep Dean sweetie, I got it all boxed up for you. Should keep nice and warm until you get back to Bobby's" Maisie replied. The waitress had worked in the diner for as long as Dean could remember. She was in her fifties with sparkling hazel eyes and always had a warm smile and a kind word for everyone that entered the diner, her own little kingdom.

"Maisie, ma sweetheart, I'm gonna steal you away from this place one of these days and treat you like the queen you are" Dean said with a wink and a killer smile as he handed her the money for the food.

"Dean you always were a charmer, now if I was twenty years younger I may have taken you up on that offer" she retorted with a laugh and handed him the box of food.

"Thanks Maisie, see you in a couple of days" Dean said as he exited the diner; He quickly made his way back to the Impala and placed the food and baby supplies in the back seat. As he was about to turn he felt the unmistakable feeling of a gun being pressed to his lower back; freezing instinctively he raised his hands "Hey take my wallet, I won't give you any trouble. It's in the back pocket of my jeans"

The figure behind him laughed lightly at this and Dean was surprised by the soft feminine sound "Stay where you are and don't turn round until I say is that clear?" at Dean's nod she continued "Dean..."

"Who the hell are you and how do you know my name?" he growled angrily and moved to turn round. He stopped suddenly as the gun pressed more firmly into his back.

"It doesn't matter whether you know me or not Dean, I'm a friend. You have to get back to Bobby's and get ready, they're coming all of them, the angels and the demons. If you don't get Mary out of there you'll lose her" the woman said quietly. Hearing this Dean turned quickly fully intent on finding out who the hell this person was, instead he found himself looking down at a much younger version of Mary's mom "what the_HELL_? "

The young woman's face paled as she looked at Dean "Great, just great you couldn't just leave it could you. No too much to ask of a Winchester to just take the heads up and do what he's told" she ranted in a soft Irish accent, her green eyes blazing an angry trail over Dean "Call Sammy get them into the panic room. I'll meet you at Bobby's" she said as she turned and strode towards a huge black Harley Davidson motorcycle leaving Dean gapping at her back.

Dean shook himself out of his shock and got into the car pulling out his cell phone as he went; he quickly dialled Sam and not giving him a chance to speak he said "Hey Sam, we got a heads up. Get Mary into the panic room and lock the place down it's time to rock and roll. I'm on my way back now" hanging up, he put the car into drive and headed as fast as he could back to Bobby's. Looking into the rear view mirror he could seen the black motorcycle as it kept a steady pace behind him. His mind raced as he pushed the Impala to its limit; "what the hell is going on?" he thought future him had said they wouldn't meet Mary's mom for another ten months, how the hell did she get here now and who sent her. She clearly knew him and Sam, hell she had called Sam "Sammy" and only a few people got to do that and get away with it. Recalling the final statement that his future self had said he knew that he could trust her, but he had to be open-minded, whatever that meant?

A short while later they pulled to a stop outside Bobby's; Dean quickly got out of the car and watched as the young woman pulled to a stop and slowly got off of the bike. As she removed her helmet Dean could see apprehension mixed with a hint of sadness on her face as she looked at the house. "Hey, come on, they'll be downstairs" he called over to where the young woman stood, unmoving.

Without making a move towards the house, she turned to look at Dean an incredulous expression on her face "didn't you're daddy teach you not to invite strange people into your house without testing them" she said angrily her Irish brogue heavy as she continued "rather stupid don't you think. That little scene back in town could have been a set up, a ploy to get to Mary. How could you trust me so easily?"

"I'm being open- minded" he replied with a grin "You coming?" not waiting for a response he moved quickly into the house.

**Authors Note: Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed this next part and the introduction of the younger version of Mary's mom to the story. Let me know what you thought. Candygal1**


	7. Chapter 7 Mary's Mom

**First off, thanks to all those who have read, reviewed and added the story to their alerts and favourites. It means a lot to know that people like my story. I hope you enjoy this next part too.**

**Three Men an Angel and a Baby – Part 7 (Mary's Mom)**

"I'm being open- minded" he replied with a grin "You coming?" not waiting for a response he moved quickly into the house.

"Open-minded, what the heck does that mean?" the young woman mumbled to herself as she cautiously made her way towards the front porch. Before she could reach the door, Dean strode back out and walked swiftly over to the Impala, determination in his long strides.

"I forgot the supplies, can't be stuck in the panic room with Mary without any diapers, that'd be a disaster" Dean said as he passed the young woman "give me a hand will ya?"

"Sure" she replied and walked quickly over to the Impala and took the box of food from Dean "Dean, not that I don't appreciate the show of trust, but I'd feel an awful lot better if you'd just do the standard tests before letting me into the house"

Dean paused as he pulled the last of the bags from the car and looked up sharply, his green eyes narrowing in surprise as they met the soft gaze of the woman before him, it was clear that she had some knowledge of the supernatural but how much remained to be seen "any reason why I shouldn't trust you?"

"No, but given the circumstances it seems advisable to be cautious" she pressed "you don't know me; you don't even know my name. I just think ...""

Straightening and raising his hands in defeat; Dean interrupted her little rant "Okay you win, I'll do it, I'll do the tests. Come on, foods getting cold and I'm starving"

Dean moved quickly into the house with the supplies, whilst the young woman waited by the door. Making his way back to the door he said "Let's get this out of the way. Come in" he then watched as she passed over the salt lined threshold, next he handed her a bottle of holy water "drink up" again he watched as she took a long drink of the Holy water then looked at him with a grin.

"Last one then" she said and held out her arm.

Dean looked at her with a raised eyebrow took her arm in his hand and drew the blade lightly over her forearm drawing a small line of blood "There you passed"

Laughing lightly at his smug tone "You never really had any doubts did you?"

"None" holding out his hand he continued "I'm Dean, but then you already knew that"

After only a slight hesitation the young woman placed her much smaller one in his and with a small smile replied "Yes I did, I'm Haley"

"Haley, nice... okay come meet the rest of the family and you can tell us what you know" Dean said as he turned to pick up the box of food; He didn't notice the look of disappointment that passed across Haley's face as he turned away. Turning back he handed Haley the box of food and picked up Mary's supplies and started moving through the house, Haley right behind him. "Bobby has a supernatural proof panic room in the basement; apparently he had a free weekend once"

Stopping outside the door to the panic room; Dean knocked sharply in the agreed code. After a minute he heard the locks turn and the door opened to reveal Sam's huge form a shotgun pointed squarely at them. On seeing his brother he lowered the shotgun and stepped back to let them in.

Dean stepped back and signalled that Haley should go in ahead of him; with a slight nod she stepped into the room. He then moved in behind her and reset the lock on the door. Once done, he turned around and saw his brother and Bobby looking at Haley, curiosity clear on their face.

"Cas not back yet?" He asked not yet introducing Haley.

"He's back, but he left to see if he could find out how many demons we're up against" Sam replied with a puzzled look at Dean's failure to tell them who the young woman with him was. Looking at the young woman, Sam felt a pull of recognition, he knew that he had never seen her before, but somehow there was a familiarity that he couldn't explain.

"Sammy, Bobby meet Haley ..." and after a brief pause "Mary's mom"

"What!" Haley exclaimed her face pale "I'm not her mom!"

Dean turned sharply to where the young woman stood realising suddenly that whatever brought her here had failed to tell her about the fact that she was Mary's mom and said "Not yet, but yeah you will be. I've met you from the future and if it's not you then it's someone who looks at lot like you"

"Oh my GOD, a baby...she's mine?" Haley stepped back shocked at Dean's statement her green eyes wide in her pale face.

At this Sam looked sharply at Dean "Are you sure, I thought we weren't supposed to meet her for another 10 months, that's what future you said on the DVD. What the hell's going on Dean?"

At Dean's shrug "Yeah, I'm sure" Sam turned back to Haley and stepped forward until he was within a foot of the tiny young woman; "I'm sorry, I ...that was rude" his eyes troubled as he looked down into her face; he was again struck by a strong sense of familiarity "Have we met?" he asked as he continued to stare at her.

"You know me?" Haley asked surprised, if anything her face paled even further and she started to tremble.

"Just a feeling that we've met before" Sam said softly, which was not the truth, it wasn't just a felling, he was being bombarded with emotions that he couldn't identify and he was sure that they were coming from her.

Dean and Bobby watched the exchange between the two young people with open curiosity. Sam was acting weird, he was completely in Haley's personal space and with every word out of his mouth Haley's face seemed to pale further, her breathing erratic. Dean was fairly sure that she was close to having a panic attack. It couldn't be easy finding out that you've got a baby, when you'd hadn't actually had that baby yet, let alone facing the intensity of Sam in full-on mode. Sharing a look with Bobby that said "WHAT THE HELL?" he stepped towards Sam and placed his hand on Sam's shoulder "Sammy, back off dude you're scaring her"

Sam turned to his brother and with a shaky breath stepped back "I'm sorry"

"It's fine Sammy, I, I ..." Haley started to say something and stopped suddenly as a soft cry took her attention from Sam to the baby who was awakening in her crib in the corner of the panic room; "May I?" Haley asked not waiting for permission she moved slowly towards the baby.

The three men watched transfixed as the young woman looked down at the now awake baby, the baby's blue eyes unblinking as they looked into the bright green eyes of the woman above her "Hello beautiful girl, it seems like I'm gonna be your momma one day" Almost immediately the baby smiled and reached out her tiny hand, knowing instantly the identity of the woman just as she had with the three men and her father. Haley reached down and gently lifted the baby into her arms "Oh my God, you are just the most beautiful baby. I can't believe you'll be mine" she whispered softly. Her gaze never leaving the baby "she's from the future, how did she get here?" she asked her voice once again composed.

"You brought her to me, well you from the future, you said you didn't trust anyone else to keep her safe" Dean replied ""you trusted me to keep your baby safe" without waiting for her to respond to that statement Dean asked "Haley, who sent you, how did you know to come here?"

Before Haley could respond Castiel appeared in the panic room, turning immediately to Dean "Dean, there are no signs of any demons or angels in town are you sure that your information source is correct?"

Dean turned a startled gaze to Cas and cursed silently under his breath, great how was he going to handle this one, not only was Cas just adjusting to the fact that he had a baby but he was about to meet his baby's momma for the first time about ten months early, and how do you explain to a young woman that you didn't know that her baby's father is an angel and she had landed right in the middle of the apocalypse. He'd been to Hell and right about now he was wishing he was back there "Oh fairly sure" he replied as he looked towards Sam and Bobby for help, he was unsurprised to find them both gaping at him with identical shocked expressions.

Deciding to just get it over and done with, the shock wasn't going to kill them "Cas we've got company" he said gesturing to where Haley stood with Mary still in her arms. _"On second thoughts"_ Dean thought and moved to take Mary from Haley. "Cas, meet your future, this is Haley, Mary's mom" Dean said and couldn't help but laugh at the expression on his friends face, then turning to Haley he continued "Haley, meet Cas, Mary's father oh and he's an Angel"

"Hello" was Castiel's brief response, his expression uncomfortable as he looked at the young woman who would be the mother of his child.

"Okay this day is getting weirder and weirder" Haley whispered with a slight blush as she looked at the man, no angel in front of her. He was lovely, with bright blue eyes. He seemed a little uptight, shy maybe. After a brief hesitation she stepped towards Castiel, her hand extended and with a grin said "Hi, I guess we're gonna get ...close"

Castiel reached out and took the young woman's hand in his "Yes" he said simply as he stared unblinkingly into the intense green eyes of the young woman before him. Dean had told him that Mary's mom was "Hot" and she was indeed very beautiful, but he was struck by how easily she seemed to accept who and what he was. He had said in the DVD that she was a "very unique and special human being" it seems that he was right.

"As touching as this little chick flick moment is, I'm tearing up here, I really am but don't ya think we need to start getting ready for the incoming shit storm?" Bobby said gruffly

Sam and Dean laughed as Haley and Castiel pulled back quickly from one and other a flush of embarrassment on each of their faces. Haley removed her hand reluctantly from Castiel's and asked "Cas are you sure that there is no demons or angels around?" At his nod she turned to look at Sam, Dean and Bobby "We have time then, I guess I should explain how I knew to come here"

Moving to sit on the bed; Haley seemed to be considering her words carefully "Okay, here's the short version" taking a moment to think before continuing "I had a dream about a week ago, I saw you all here with Mary and there was a group of demons and angels surrounding the house. They weren't alone; there was a group of humans with them. I watched as they broke through every barrier and trap that you had set up and forced their way into the house, took Mary from you and left with her"

"A dream, how did you know it was real and not some nightmare?" Sam asked quietly, Haley's explanation may have been short but it was very clear, the demons and angels were teaming up with humans and were coming for Mary.

Sighing quietly "Sam, I just knew. The dream was too specific; names, places and gave me a sense of urgency that I couldn't ignore. I've learned to trust my instincts over the years it's what's kept me alive. When I woke up I knew I had to come, that someone was sending me here. So I booked a flight, shipped my bike and landed here this morning. When I saw Dean in town I just intended to warn him and leave, I wasn't going to interfere, but when Dean turned and seemed to recognise me everything changed. I knew that I should be here, that I was meant to be here"

Dean leaned forward a frown on his face "kept you alive?"

Laughing now her green eyes sparkling as she looked over at Dean "Dean, didn't you wonder how I got the jump on you, how I knew about the tests, hell why I didn't freak out much when I found out I had a baby with an angel?" Pausing briefly a grin on her face "I'm a hunter too. I know all about the apocalypse..."

"You may be a hunter, but there's more to it than that" Sam interrupted with a certainty he couldn't understand but he knew to be true "I know that we've met before. When you came in I could feel every emotion that poured out of you and I mean feel not see or sense" Sam moved and knelt in front Haley his eyes taking in the soft lines of her face and her intense green eyes. Taking her hand in his, he felt as her anxiety began to rise "You can feel it too, can't you. We're connected, I don't know how ..." and with a sudden clarity he said "but you do, don't you? Tell me Hales, have we met?"

**TBC**

**A/N Thanks for reading. If you liked it, click the little review button and let me know. **


	8. Chapter 8 Mary's Mom 2

Three Men, and Angel and a Baby – Part 8 (Mary's Mom 2)

"Sam, what the Hell are you doing? Can't you see you're freaking her out" Dean asked as he took as step towards them. His brother was kneeling in front of Haley, his hands wrapped around her arms, his whole posture stiff as he waited for her to respond. He didn't know what the Hell was going on; his brother was acting, well not like himself. "Come on Sam back off!"

"No Dean, I need to know what she's not telling us" Sam replied his eyes never leaving Haley; his mind was racing, he knew her but why couldn't he remember. It was like it was on the edge of his mind just beyond his reach "Tell me Haley, please"

Haley tore her eyes from Sam's and looked towards the floor, a tear slipped past her closed lids and fell unbidden down her face "You won't believe me, no one ever believed me" she whispered so quietly that he almost didn't hear her.

"I'll believe you Haley, just tell me" he said softly he knew deep down that whatever she said, whatever she revealed he would believe her. Right now all he wanted to do was pull her into his arms and never let her go. He wanted to wipe away the tears and the pain that he could feel radiating from her and that was seriously freaking him out. He needed to know why he felt that way.

She looked up from the floor and looking straight into his eyes nodded "Okay, okay I'll tell you, but I don't know where to start"

"Just start at the beginning"

Taking a deep shuddering breath she said "I lost my mom when I was just a child; I can't even remember her face I was so little. I missed not having a mom, but I was happy I had a great family. My dad was a Superhero, he fought monsters and saved people and I knew that one day I was gonna grow up to be just like him, my life felt like an adventure. It wasn't just the two of us ... " pausing she looked up into Sam's eyes and glanced briefly at Dean who was leaning lightly against the wall listening as she spoke, his posture stiff and his face an unreadable mask.

"Go on Haley, tell us the rest" Sam encouraged gently.

"We were staying at our Uncles while dad was off on a hunt. I remember being so mad because he'd missed my eighth birthday, but he came home the next night, he was quiet and looked so sad but he took me out to the car and he showed me the stars and told me that no matter what he loved me. He said that we were going on a trip just the two of us, we left that night, he packed my things into a bag and we got into the car. I was so upset, because I wanted my brothers to come with me, but dad said that they couldn't that only little princess's could go where we were going" reaching into her jacket Haley pulled a pendant from beneath her collar and showed it to Sam, his eyes widened as he recognised the symbols which were now clearly visible "he gave me this told me that I could never take it off, that if I did the bad people would come and get me. He told me that to keep my brothers safe I could never take it off and could never tell anyone about them. It was the only time I ever saw my dad cry, then he left and I never saw him again"

As Haley talked, Sam felt a shift within him, something strong trying to break through the confusion he felt. It was so close to the surface now he could almost taste it "Keep talking Hales we're almost there"

Letting go of the pendent Haley, picked up Sam's hand and turned it over; she looked down and lightly traced the ragged scar that ran from one end of his palm to another "I remember the day you got this, we were chasing rabbits in a field. We were supposed to be tracking the rabbits, but it was so much more fun to chase them through the fields. I fell down a mine shaft that hadn't been properly sealed off and I couldn't get out. You climbed down the shaft and you tore your hand open on the way down to me. When you got there you wrapped your arms around me and said _"I'll never leave you alone Hales, Dad and Dean their gonna find us soon don't worry"_ We stayed in that shaft for two days before they found us and in all that time you never once let me go" Haley stopped talking and looked up at Sam, her brow marred with worry as she waited for him to say something.

Sam looked at Haley as what she said registered in him mind "You're my sister" he said, not a question but a statement of fact. He pulled her into his arms and held her tight as wave, upon wave of memories hit him. In every one, a little girl with bright green eyes and a smile that could light up a room.

Dean watched in disbelief as Sam hauled Haley into his arms and said "You're my sister" holding onto her as if his life depended on it. Shock held him in place as his mind raced over what his future self had said "be open-minded" is this what he meant, that this woman was really family, that our Dad had abandoned our sister and made it so we didn't remember. He couldn't believe that, his dad had drilled into him that family was everything that you stood by each other no matter what. It couldn't be true, could it?

"Sammy, you don't believe her do you? Dad may have been a lot of things but he would never have abandoned family, especially his own kid" Dean growled angrily as he pulled his brother back from Haley.

"Yeah Dean I do, she's there in every memory I ever had right up until I was eight and then nothing, she was just gone. It's like someone took an eraser and just wiped her from our memories" pulling Haley up to stand beside him, her tiny frame dwarfed by his huge body.

"Then why don't I remember her Sammy, don't you think if we had a sister that I would remember, but I'm telling you there is nothing there. It's got to be a trick" his eyes flashing dangerously in Haley's direction. There was open-minded and there was just plain crazy.

"Look at this" he said urgently as he held up the pendent still draped around Haley's neck "What do these symbols look like to you?" he asked Dean, he knew that this had to be hard on Dean, the very thought of his dad abandoning family went against everything that they were taught.

"Those symbols are Enochian" Turning he beckoned to Castiel who was standing holding Mary "Cas, do you know what this is?"

Moving over to where Sam, Haley and Dean stood tensely, he reached out and lightly touched the pendent "You are correct Sam, these are Enochian. This pendent is a very strong, very ancient angelic shield; the wearer is hidden from all of creation, including the realms of Heaven only the wearer would remember their past existence. If it is removed then the wearer will once again be visible in all realms" Turning to Dean "Only someone with a higher purpose would be hidden in this manner"

"What, so you believe her too?" Dean asked incredulously.

"Yes, besides, I read her mind whilst she spoke; there is no deceit there Dean" Castiel replied concern for his friend clear on his face.

"Okay, if that's true then all she has to do is remove the pendent and our memories of her come back, right?" Dean pressed on, he wasn't one to go on faith and he was going to need some proof.

"Yes, but I do not believe that is wise. We do not know the reason she was shielded, to remove the pendent may put her in great danger"

"NO!" Haley exclaimed sharply "I can't take it off; I've never taken it off. My dad, dad said it would put you and Sam in danger Dean, I won't take that chance. Can't we call him, ask him about it?"

The four men in the room looked at each other as they realised that Haley didn't know that their dad was dead. Dean met Sam's eyes; he shook his head conveying a silent message to Dean. Dean may not fully believe or understand what was going on but he trusted his brother and if he said he believed her, well he was just going to have to be open-minded "Dammit!" Thinking for a moment he quickly decided that there had been enough revelations for one night and that this was perhaps better revealed when they were somewhere they knew was safe.

"Okay, maybe we could figure this out later when we don't have a hoard of demons, angels and their human sidekicks about to gatecrash the party. Cas check the perimeter and town. make sure things are still clear. Sam, Bobby and I will make sure that we've got enough supplies and pack up the truck. Turning to Haley who was watching him curiously as if she was not sure what to make of the sudden change in the conversation "Could you watch out for Mary, she'll need feeding and a diaper change before we get out of here?"

"Of course" she replied reaching out to take Mary from Castiel and moved over to the cot and picked up the bag she guessed was Mary's and started rummaging for the things she would need. Looking over her shoulder she saw that Castiel had disappeared and that Sam, Dean and Bobby were putting supplies and weapons into canvas bags. Turning back to Mary she looked down at the baby and taking a deep breath proceeded to change her diaper, all the while humming a soft melody to keep the baby calm. Once she was done she redressed Mary and then picking her up said "not bad for my first diaper change Mary"

A few minutes later Castiel reappeared in the room "The perimeter is still clear but not for long there are demons in town"

"Okay, let's get moving" Dean said as he lifted a canvas tote onto his shoulder and grabbed a shotgun from the table.

The group moved quickly through the house and out into the front yard; Dean took Mary from Haley and placed her in her car seat in the Impala whilst Sam and Castiel helped Bobby into the truck and load up the supplies. Once they were set, Dean moved to stand in front of Haley, his hand wrapped firmly around her arm and his eyes fierce as he looked down into her eyes "I may not fully understand what's going on, but Sam and Cas are sure that you're telling the truth, so for now I'll leave it at that and go with the flow, but I don't know you, I don't have these fuzzy memories that Sam seems to have suddenly acquired so I'm telling you if you're lying or this is a trick I'll kill you" without another word he strode away and got into the Impala and started the engine.

Sam watched the exchange between Dean and Haley; he knew instinctively that she was being given a warning, which given Dean's history was to be expected. As Dean walked away he saw Haley's shoulders slump dejectedly as she gazed at Dean's back her misery at his disbelief clear in her stance. Sam moved over to where she stood and placed a hand lightly on her shoulder "We're gonna head west out of town and keep driving until morning and then we'll stop at the first motel we find, you good with that?" at her nod he said softly "He'll come round you know. Besides, we've got a DVD that proves it"

With a sad smile she said "Thanks Sam. I hope so" before putting on her helmet and flipping down the visor.

Sam made his way to the truck and got in; they'd agreed that being the strongest of them all Castiel should ride with Dean and Mary. Sam would drive Bobby's truck. He looked over at Bobby and said "Anything to add to the current drama?"

"Well, it's never boring with you two igits around is it son, but heaven help us, there's another Winchester in town and I've got a feeling she's gonna be a real spitfire" he said gruffly as they watched Haley's bike shoot down Bobby's drive after the Impala, looking impossibly tiny on the huge motorcycle. She may be a little shell shocked just now, but no one that tiny, with the confidence to ride a bike like that was a pushover "but you know what?"

"No, what?"

"She has Dean's eyes"

* * *

The next morning they pulled into a motel just outside of Ohio, they had been travelling for twelve hours and had only stopped to get gas, food and to use the restroom. Sam got out of the truck, just as Dean was getting out of the Impala and started walking towards him. He looked over briefly to where Haley had pulled up on her bike. She hadn't taken off her helmet yet, but Sam could see from her posture that she was exhausted. He stopped as Haley took off her helmet and put her head on the handle bars of the bike "you okay Haley?" he called over.

Lifting her head to look directly at Sam and Dean "I'm good, wake me when there's a bed available. I'll just sleep here for now"

Sam laughed and turned to Dean "Sleeping arrangements?"

"I'm thinking, you, me, Haley and Mary in one room and Cas and Bobby in another" Dean said as he looked over at the exhausted Haley.

"Haley?" Sam responded shocked that Dean even wanted to be in the same room as her, given his reaction the previous evening.

Dean could understand Sam's surprise, but he'd had a lot of time to think during the drive and wanted to keep Haley close. He had thought about future Haley, the woman who had looked at him with such trust and love as she had handed him her child. The future versions of them were close, so he'd be a fool to ignore that. What he did know was that at some point, he either came to accept and love her without his memories or the pendent came off and he got his memories back and accepted and loved her. Either way everything pointed to her telling the truth. To be honest he was more pissed at their future self's, how could they jeopardise their future, if things were as good as they said why take the risk? There was another thing bothering Dean, he knew that they weren't supposed to meet Haley for a while yet, so why did she have a vision of them now? Who sent her to them and did they, whoever they were, intend to destroy the future that they had created for themselves? He knew that he had to speak to Sam about what was going on, but for now he decided to give them all a break and play it cool.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts he grinned at Sam and said "Yeah, don't you think I should get to know our little sis?"

Sam laughed at that "So you believe now Dean?"

"Let's say I'm being open-minded and until I'm told or find out differently I'm gonna go with it" he replied with a grin "So Sam, she's certainly little, I can't believe she's a Winchester, being that small"

"I know! I'll tell you something that's even more unbelievable, she was born about 10 min's before me, so technically she's my big sis"

"Twins, are you sure?"

Sam nodded with a grin "Yeah, it's one of the things I remembered last night"

"That explains why you're so freakishly tall, you took all her inches. She's really tiny" Dean said with a laugh "Okay, let's get some rooms and get the family to bed, we're gonna need to be on our game to keep one step ahead of the sons of bitches that are after us"

Sobering, Sam looked over to see Haley still sitting on her bike "Dean, what are we going to tell Haley about Dad?" he knew that she was going to be devastated.

"I don't know Sammy, let's just get some sleep and deal with it later. You round up the troops and I'll get us some rooms" Dean said as he walked away, stopping suddenly he turned and walked back to Sam a frown on his face "You know what this means Sammy? Cas and our sister make a baby. How the Hell did that happen?" he said with a shudder.

"I imagine it happened the usual way Dean" Sam said with a burst of laughter as Dean's face paled and he turned quickly towards the Motel Reception.

"I so don't want to hear that Sammy, never say that again"

TBC

A/N Thanks for reading. Reviews always welcome.


	9. Chapter 9 Brothers and Sisters Oh my!

Three Men, an Angel and a Baby – Part 9 (Brothers and sisters OH MY!)

Haley struggled upright; her whole body ached from the strain of riding practically nonstop for the last twelve hours. She looked over to where her brothers were talking and noticed that they appeared to be surprisingly relaxed. She watched as Dean turned away from Sam and walked towards the motel reception and thought of his reaction to the revelation that she was his sister, she couldn't really blame him for not trusting her, for his hostility. It was a lot to take someone at their word when you had no proof, she'd just have to show him that he could trust her. Looking towards the Impala, she thought about the other revelation of the day, this time one that she was surprised about, she had a baby! Wow, given, her job she'd always assumed that she was destined to die young, taken out by one of the monsters that she fought on a daily basis, but the proof was sitting in the car along with the man-angel that would be her father. How do you deal with knowing such a big aspect of your life, would that knowledge affect how their relationship developed, how could it not? Taking a deep breath, she knew that she would drive herself crazy if she kept thinking about this stuff, she'd just have to pray that things would be okay.

"Talk of the devil" Haley thought as she noticed Castiel getting out of the Impala with Mary; getting off of her bike she walked across the parking lot towards the Angel "Hey Cas, how's our girl?"

"She has slept all night, she seems to be content this morning." he replied with a slight tilt of his head as he looked at Haley.

Haley held her hands out to Castiel "May I hold her?" She said with a wide smile on her face, her green eyes sparkling through her dark lashes.

"Of course" he replied handing Mary to the woman who would be her mother. He watched as Haley took the baby in her arms and nuzzled softly into her hair, before pressing a light kiss to her forehead. Castiel felt his heart swell as he watched; he was beginning to understand why his future self had looked so happy when he spoke of Mary's mom.

Haley looked up to find Castiel staring at her intently as she fussed over the baby "Sorry, but isn't she just the most beautiful thing in the world" she said softly "It's amazing to think that she's a part of us"

Castiel nodded in response, unable to form the words to express how quickly his world was changing and expanding. No longer was it simply about protecting humanity and stopping the Apocalypse, but preserving his own future family.

Noticing Castiel's discomfort Haley said "Okay Cas, I had a lot of time to think on the way here and being an Angel, you've got to be freaking out at this, I know that I am. Mary's amazing and I'll do all I can to protect her but I don't think we need the added pressure of wondering about us. So, here's my suggestion" taking a breath and looking up into Castiel's bright blue eyes "We forget about us for now. We're not even supposed to meet for what, ten months? How about we just concentrate on being friends and getting to know each other?"

"I would like that" Castiel replied with a nod.

"Good, I would too!" Haley returned with a huge grin and leant up to place a soft kiss on his check. Friends, she could work with that, no pressure.

Dean walked out of the Motel Reception and noticed Haley and Castiel talking beside the Impala, Haley with the baby tucked securely in her arms. Deciding to give them some privacy he walked over to where Sam and Bobby were watching the scene unfolding at the Impala with great interest "Okay, stop oggling the family" he said as he reached the truck.

"Sorry Dean, I can't help it. It's weird they just seem to fit" Sam said as he continued to watch his sister and Cas, who after some initial awkwardness were chatting easily, both smiling shyly at the other.

"Okay Samantha, yah think we could take this party inside and get some sleep" Dean said with a laugh at his brother's chick flick moment.

"Shut up jerk, it's good to see at least one of us looking like their gonna get a happy ending"

Openly laughing at his brother now "Please stop Sammy, I'm welling up here"

With a look of disgust at Dean; Sam walked towards Cas and Haley "Hey guys, we've got some rooms. Cas you okay to look out for Mary whilst we get some sleep. It doesn't look like she's going to be ready for a nap for a while" he said noticing that Mary was avidly watching Haley, her tiny hand holding tightly onto Haley's thick braid.

"What, don't you need to sleep Cas?" Haley asked

"No, I have no need for sleep. It will be my pleasure to care for Mary whilst you rest" Castiel said as he reached to take Mary from Haley. Realising that she was being taken from her mom, Mary started to sob, her little face reddening with displeasure.

"Oops, looks like she's happy where she is. How about, I forego sleep for a bit? She must be really missing her mom" Haley said sadly as she returned Mary to her arms. The baby immediately settled down, which really made up Haley's mind, she was exhausted, but had gone without sleep for longer periods so knew she'd be okay for a little while yet.

"Haley, you look about dead on your feet. Mary'll be fine with Cas" Sam said as he looked at his sister in concern.

"Honestly Sam, I'm good for a couple of hours yet. I've gone longer without sleep" she argued.

Dean chose that moment to walk over "Problem?" he asked with a raise of an eyebrow. Looking from Sam to Haley noticing the twin looks of stubbornness on their faces "Holy hell, she has a bitch face to rival Sam's" he thought, but said instead again asked "Problem?"

"Not one that can't be solved if Haley would hand the baby to Cas and go get some sleep" Sam said his tone, conveying his displeasure at his sisters insistence on not getting any rest.

"Don't worry Sammy, I'm a big girl. It's been a long time since I've had to be put to bed" Haley returned, her exhaustion emphasising her Irish drawl, which Dean thought was kinda cute. Cuteness aside, he agreed with Sam, she wasn't going to be any good to them in the fight that was coming if she was half dead "Sorry Haley, I'm with Sam on this one. You need to sleep. Mary will be fine with Cas, he's her father and he's been doing just fine with her this last week"

Turning to Dean, her green eyes flashing dangerously "who died and made you the boss of me, I'll decide when I need to sleep"

"Big brother's privilege" he retorted with a grin.

At this Haley's face turned red and she growled "So, its big brother now, big turnaround from last night. Sorry, that doesn't wash with me. I'm going to take care of Mary for a while, then when she's settled I'll get some sleep"

Seeing that his sister was still smarting from his rejection the evening before, Dean knew that he needed to talk to her about his change of heart and convince her that even though he didn't have his memories of her, he was willing to accept that she was telling the truth and work at building a relationship with her until such times as she was free to remove the pendent and his childhood memories of her returned. Looking at her now though she was unlikely to listen to him and, as she was a Winchester, her stubbornness was going to win.

Looking over at Castiel; Dean raised his eyebrow and pointed to his forehead conveying what he wanted him to do. Castiel's eyes widened slightly but with a brief nod he stepped forward and placed his two fingers to Haley's forehead, instantly her eyes closed and she started to fall. Castiel immediately caught Mary as Dean stepped forward and lifted Haley into his arms.

"Dean, what the hell are you doing?" Sam said in astonishment.

"Boy are you an idgit, you're a dead man when she wakes up" Bobby laughed. Dean, for all his charm and success with woman, had no idea how to deal with a sister. That young woman was going to kill him.

"What, she needs to sleep" he said unrepentant as he carried a limp Haley towards one of the rooms.

Sam ran a worried hand through his hair as he called after Dean "I am so glad that was you and not me, Bobby's right you're a dead man" and after a brief pause "doesn't she carry a gun?" he then laughed as Dean paused slightly at this. Sam jogged quickly over to Haley's bike and unhooked her backpack. She was going to want a change of clothes when she woke up.

Jogging back to where Castiel stood with Mary; he shook his head and said "Cas, you have a lot to learn about woman. You my friend are in probably more trouble than my idiot brother"

"I simply did as Dean requested" Castiel responded nervously and followed behind Sam as he walked into the motel room Dean had disappeared into with Haley. Laughing "yeah, but Dean may get away with being an overprotective big brother, but you ...Hell Cas, she's Mary's mom" as if that was all the explanation he needed.

"I do not understand, she needed to sleep and was being difficult" Castiel innocently insisted.

"Cas, you have so much to learn about woman, and I've a feeling you're about to have a crash course in what not to do" Sam continued to laugh, he was s glad that he was not the one going to be on the receiving end of Haley's anger. If his memory served him right his sister had a temper that could flare with as much intensity as she could be sweet. It was going to be interesting watching Dean try to get out of this one, he thought.

Dean had placed Haley onto one of the beds and was looking down nervously, his expression thoughtful "What do you think, boots and jacket" he said as he waved a hand in her general direction. Without waiting for an answer he sat down on the bed beside Haley and carefully manoeuvred her out of her jacket; pausing he noticed her gun holster, complete with gun "okay, that's got to go too!" he mumbled and reached around her to remove the gun from its holder, choosing to leave the holster in place. Turning the gun over in his hand he removed the clip "silver with liquid filled tips, what do you think, Holy Water? " He asked as he handed the gun and clip to Sam.

"Could be, you'll need to ask her when she wakes up" replacing the clip in the gun and placing it on the table beside Haley's bed he turned to Castiel and said "you can either stay here with Mary or take her to the other room for a while. Bobby slept in the truck on the way here and intends to do some research, so you won't be disturbing him"

"I will take Mary to the other room and allow you to sleep in peace" with a long look at Haley he disappeared taking Mary with him.

"Dean in all seriousness you know that was not cool. She's gonna be mad and hurt at your heavy handedness" Sam told his brother.

"Maybe, but it worked and it's what you wanted right, she's asleep" Dean said with a grin that said he really wasn't that concerned about how Haley would react when she awoke.

"Yeah, but still..." looking around the room he noticed only one other bed and a rather small sofa. He could feel his back seizing at the thought of sleeping on that thing "You couldn't have put Haley on the sofa?"

"I'll take the sofa, you're overgrown ass is too big for that thing" Dean replied as he kicked of his boots and pulled off his jacket then lay down on the sofa before closing his eyes.

Pulling off his own boots; Sam sat down on the edge of the other bed and looked over to where his sister looked to be sleeping soundly, he knew that there would be hell to pay when she woke up. Lying down he closed his eye and waited for sleep to take hold.

Haley awoke a few hours later, feeling slightly disorientated; she couldn't remember going to bed. In fact the last thing she did remember was arguing with Sam and Dean about going to sleep then Castiel touching her forehead. Realising that Cas had "knocked her out "Haley sat up suddenly and looked around the now darkening room. She saw that her brothers were sitting on the sofa talking quietly, which meant they had either not gone to sleep or she had been out that long that they had time to sleep and get back up again, suspecting the later she swung her legs over the end of the bed. She could feel her anger increase _"How dare they treat her like a child"_ she thought.

"Hey Hales you're awake?" Sam said as he noticed his sister sitting on the edge of the bed staring at the floor. _"Oh oh"_ he thought as he felt her anger through their bond _"this is not going to be pretty"_.

Haley ignored her brother and without a word got up, picked up her backpack from where one of her brothers had left it on the floor and stalked angrily into the bathroom closing the door with a loud click behind her.

"Dean, she is mad and I don't mean a little upset, I mean I want to put you in the ground mad" Sam said worriedly to his brother who was now looking a bit concerned that he had really upset Haley.

"Come on Sammy, it's not like we took away her puppy or something" he said nervously running his hand over his face. Sisters were hard; brothers would just punch you and get it over with. It looked like Haley was going to go down the girl route of giving him the silent treatment, he hated that.

A few minutes later Haley stalked out of the bathroom and sat down on the bed. The brothers watched as she put on her boots and picked up her gun from its place on the table, placing it into its holster. Neither said a word realising that she was likely to explode if they did, however on seeing Haley put on her jacket Dean asked "Going somewhere Haley?"

Flashing an angry glare at Dean "Yes, I'm going to find something to kill" and without saying anything further she made her way to the door. Pausing with a hand on the handle "Oh and tell Cas, the chances of him getting laid anytime this century have just taken a dramatic nose dive" with that she left the room slamming the door behind her.

"HALEY!" Sam called as he rushed to the door, Dean close on his heels. The brothers reached the door just in time to see Haley angrily getting on her motorcycle and pulling quickly out of the parking lot.

Sam and Dean stood staring at the space previously occupied by their sister as Castiel and Bobby came out of the room next door "So Haley's not to happy then?" Bobby said with a laugh.

"Ya think?" Dean replied "she said she's off to find something to kill. Chances are she's going for a ride to clear her head, she'll be back once her anger wears off"

"Are you really that dumb, or do you just look that way, idgit?" Bobby asked he couldn't believe that those boys hadn't put it together yet. Haley was a WINCHESTER which means they don't just put their anger away "That girl's gone off looking for a fight and heaven help the idgit who gets in her way"

The brothers looked at each other, realisation dawning on their faces "Dammit"

TBC

Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, hit the review button and let me know.


	10. Chapter 10 Theories

**Three Men, an Angel and a Baby – Part 10**

"What do we do now?" Sam asked worriedly, as he looked in the direction that his sister had ridden off. He could feel her intense anger through their bond, the swirl of emotions taking him by surprise and threatening to overwhelm him. Sam knew that Haley was upset at having been put to sleep by Castiel without her consent, that she felt violated, she was not going to forgive them easily for this.

"We let her ride it off, Sammy" Dean replied as he looked over at his brother "She'll come back when she calms down. There's not a lot around here, so she's unlikely to find something to kill"

Sam continued to stare into the distance, feeling the bond stretch as Haley's bike carried her further away from the motel. Haley had only been back in his life twenty four hours, but she was already so ingrained into his being, their bond tying them so tightly together that he couldn't imagine not having her in his life. No wonder he had spent the last twenty years feeling angry, he was sure that he was subconsciously grieving the separation from his sister. He had heard that twins had strong connections, but this was ridiculous. Surely the intensity of the connection wasn't normal?

"Come on Sammy, she's already pissed off, if we go running after her now we'll only make it worse. I promise if she's not back in a couple of hours we'll go and get her" Dean said nudging his brother towards Bobby's room.

Nodding Sam followed his brother into the motel room, his thoughts on his sister who was getting further away with each passing second. He hoped that she came back quickly; he was worried that she would run into trouble and would be on her own with no one to back her up.

Dean walked over and took Mary from Castiel "Hey baby girl, have you been good for your daddy today?" he cooed as he blew a soft raspberry on her plump pink cheek. Mary laughed and wiggled excitedly in his arms, her tiny body trembling with joy "Any luck with the research Bobby?"

"I ain't got jack. Seems our Mary is unique" Bobby replied gruffly, pausing briefly he considered whether he should continue, deciding that he might as well get it out of the way "Nothing about Mary, but I did remember something last night"

Sam and Dean were surprised by Bobby's hesitation; it wasn't like the old hunter to hold back, whatever he had remembered it couldn't be good. Dean shifted Mary in his arms and leaned forward slightly, his eyes narrowed "Come on Bobby, spit it out"

"Well, you remember the year you spent the whole summer at my place, Sam, you'd have been about to turn eight" At the brothers nod he continued "Your dad was off chasing a lead on Azazel, he turned up the day after your birthday and announced that he'd discovered something and needed to go overseas for a few days. Well when he got back he was quiet, much quieter than I ever remember, he had sadness about him. He wouldn't talk about where he'd been or what he'd found out, he just said he'd had to take care of something and that it was done. He didn't look at Sam for days, but when he did he got this odd look on his face"

"That's the summer that dad took Haley away" Sam said, he remembered that summer clearly it had been the best of his life, no hunting, no motel rooms just a home for eight weeks. Just him and Haley exploring Bobby's and annoying Dean, they were having the time of their lives, then the day after their birthday dad said he was taking Haley away on a trip and he left with her. That was his last memory of her; all he remembered after that day was feeling upset and angry.

Dean watched his brother carefully as a rush of emotions flashed across his face "So, you think that there's a connection between Azazel and Haley, that she's one of the psychic kids the son of bitch infected with his blood?" Dean asked,

"Maybe"

"She could be one of the psychic kids, but dad didn't know about them until years after he took Haley away, it's got to be something else. There has to be another reason for dad taking her away" Sam said the thought of Haley being infected with demons blood made him want to throw up.

"I do not believe that Haley has been infected Sam. I can see the taint in your soul where the blood has infected you; Haley's soul is bright and pure" Castiel assured Sam. He too had considered the possibility that Haley had been infected by Azazel, but could see no evidence in her being of this.

Sighing in relief "Thanks Cas, that's good to know"

"It must have been a damn good reason, because there's no way dad would have abandoned his own kid. No matter what" Dean said, he was struggling to come to terms with his dads actions, hell he was struggling to come to terms with the fact that he had a sister he just wished that he remembered her. It would make things a hell of a lot easier.

"You're right Dean, Haley had dad wrapped around her little finger. He always called her his angel; it must have been something big to force him to send her away"

"Not that he cared to share that before he made the deal with Azazel... I say we get rid of the pendent, get our memories back and face head on whatever son of a bitch is after her. We can't fight it if we don't know what's coming" Dean insisted he hated being in the dark and the missing memories were affecting his judgement when dealing with Haley, he needed to get them back.

"I do not believe that is wise Dean, we do not know what we would be up against" Castiel interrupted "we still have to find a way to stop Lucifer and the Apocalypse. For now Haley is shielded and that will keep her safe, we should concentrate on the problem at hand"

"What if it's all connected to the Apocalypse, Dean's destined to be Michael's vessel and I'm Lucifer's true vessel. It can't be a co-incidence that our sister is protected by a powerful Angelic shield and has been hidden away almost her whole life" Sam said his mind spinning. He couldn't begin to imagine what effect the separation would have had on Haley. His sister came across as sassy and confident, he suspected that she was one hell of a hunter, she was a Winchester after all, but at what cost?

"Son of a ..." Dean thought nodding his head; Sam was right it had to be connected.

Sam looked up at the clock on the motel room wall and noticed that Haley had been gone for about an hour, he could feel her emotions calming and she seemed to be nearing the motel "She's on her way back" he said with a smile, happy for the first time since she left the motel in a rush of temper.

"How the hell can you tell that she's on her way back Sammy?" Dean asked

"I can sense her; I think that's how I could break through the power of the pendent. We're connected, tied it's always been that way. I remember when we were kids always knowing where she was and how she was feeling. I guess it's a twin thing" he said with a shrug of his shoulders "It's fairly intense though"

Castiel considered what Sam was saying about his bond with Haley "I believe that you are correct Sam, your bond with Haley as her twin would be strong, perhaps strengthened by your psychic abilities"

Nodding Sam got to his feet and turned to the door just as Haley was walking in. He immediately sensed a change in her emotions, she was definitely calmer. Deciding to try and cheer her up he said "Find anything to kill sis?"

"Just these cheese burgers" she replied with a grin as she held up the bag in her hands "I thought everyone might be hungry. No drinks I'm afraid there's only so much I can get on my bike" When she had ridden off it had been her intention to find the nearest monster or jerk and beat the shit out of it, but she was no more than a mile or so away from the motel when she felt the weight of Sam's worry push its way through her anger and stopped in a lay-by to think. She knew that the whole situation was difficult for everyone and that they were going to have to adjust; Dean would just have to learn that he couldn't push her around or completely disregard her wishes, she was a grown up and had been taking care of herself for a long time. So she decided to let it go this one time and she would try and speak to him privately about it later. So as a peace offering she had picked up dinner from a diner not far from the motel.

"Haley, you've just officially taken over Cas's role as Team Free Will's resident angel" Dean said with a wide smile as he handed Mary to Cas and rushed towards the bag containing the food.

"There's pie too" Haley responded with a small smile and then realising what Dean had said "Team Free Will?"

"A long story, Hales lets have dinner and we'll tell you all about it. Time to bring you up to speed on the Apocalypse" Sam replied with a grin. He knew that dinner was Haley's way of a peace offering and was grateful for the effort that she was making.

"Oh my God, Angel I tell ya" Dean said happily as he pulled a cheese burger from the bag and bit into it happily before pausing to throw a burger to Bobby and Sam "Oh my GOD, this is freaking amazing" Looking over at Haley he saw that she was standing in the middle of the room watching him with a sad smile; making a decision he walked over to where she was and placed a light kiss on her forehead "I'm sorry Haley, forgive me"

"Okay, but we'll talk later about what's acceptable behaviour Dean" she responded with a laugh as she stepped in to give him a hug. Dean stood surprised for the briefest of moments before wrapping his arms around the tiny woman and returning the hug enthusiastically.

Haley turned and walked over to Castiel and said "You too Cas, that was not cool"

Looking down at Mary, Haley could see her tiny eyes drooping with tiredness and suspected that it was bed time for the baby "If no one has any objections, I'd like to take Mary and get her ready for bed, she looks about ready to fall asleep and I'd love to spend some time with her before she does"

Castiel nodded and handed Mary to her "mother" and watched as Haley picked up her bag and left the room with the baby. He felt unable to tear his eyes away.

"Hey Cas, you with us?" Dean asked with a laugh. Cas was already on his way to being besotted with Haley, Dean recognised the look, which he guessed wasn't a bad thing given that their future selfs had a baby together.

"Yes Dean, clearly I am with you as I have not yet left the room" Castiel replied his eyes still directed to the place Haley had recently vacated.

* * *

Haley made her way into her room and placed the Mary into the centre of the large bed, careful to place a pillow at both sides in case she rolled over. Speaking softly to the baby as she removed her jacket and gun holster she said "Okay Mary, let's get you bathed, changed and a bottle. Are you hungry" Mary looked up at her with wide eyes and a toothless grin; she appeared to be happy so Haley left her for a moment to retrieve the baby's bag from the end of the bed and after pulling out a fresh diaper, a tiny romper suit and a bottle of formula she went to the bathroom and turned on the taps. Looking at the bath she thought "that's huge for a tiny baby, I hope I don't drown her"

Turning off the taps and checking the temperature of the water Haley was finally satisfied that she was organised; she then stripped Mary out of her dirty clothes and wrapped her carefully in one of the large towels that she had found in the bathroom, they were not the softest, but they would have to do. She knelt down and lowered Mary into the water, careful to keep her secure and washed her tiny body with a soft sponge and some baby soap that she had found in the bag. Mary kicked lightly and giggled as the water ran over her "Do you like that baby girl" Haley said with a smile and a giggle as the baby seemed to relish the sensation of being in the water.

Once she was done Haley lifted Mary from the water and carefully dried her before replacing her diaper and dressing her in her clean clothes "So Mary how did I do?" she asked as she made her way back into the bedroom. The baby simply yawned and snuggled softly into her "mothers" chest. "Okay, let's get you your dinner before you fall asleep"

Picking up the bottle from where she had left it on the table and placing the nipple into the baby's mouth Haley's eyes widened as Mary latched on hungrily. A few minutes later, Mary had fallen asleep the nipple slipping from her mouth. Placing the bottle on the table beside the sofa she watched the baby sleep, laughing softly at the light snoring coming from the baby "I will protect you with everything that I have baby girl and I will never let you go. You will never doubt that your momma loves you, because she's gonna tell you every day"

Satisfied that the baby was deeply asleep, Haley got up from the sofa and placed Mary onto the bed before covering her lightly with the soft blanket that she had found in the baby's bag. After only a moment's hesitation she lay down beside the baby and placed her hand gently on her stomach as she watched her sleep. A few minutes later Haley felt her eyes close as the rhythmic sound of the baby's soft snoring lulled her into sleep.

A short while later Sam and Dean returned to their room, sure that Haley would have gotten Mary settled. They had decided that they needed to tell her about the Apocalypse and their role in it. They also had to tell her about their dad, a conversation that they were not looking forward to. Bobby and Castiel had agreed that this was a conversation that the siblings needed to have in private and decided to stay in their own room.

Sam stopped as he entered the room and felt Dean nudge him lightly from behind "Come on Sammy, in you go"

"Shush Dean, look" Sam said as he pointed to the bed. His sister was asleep, her hand lying lightly on the baby's stomach. She looked so young, so peaceful, that he was unwilling to wake her.

Almost immediately, Haley's eyes opened and she looked at her brothers standing in the doorway "Hey guys"

"Hey sis" Sam said as he walked further into the room.

"Hales, go back to sleep" Dean said softly

"No, I'm up. I'll never sleep tonight if I keep sleeping during the day" she said with a pointed look at Dean. Noticing the serious expressions on her brother's faces she sat up and asked "What's up?"

"It doesn't matter, we can talk about it in the morning" Sam answered,

"No it's fine, I'm good to talk now" Haley had a feeling that she knew what conversation was coming and her heart sank.

Dean and Sam sat down on the sofa opposite where Haley was sitting on the bed; taking Haley's hand in his Sam said softly, his eyes sad "It's about dad. I'm so sorry Haley, but he's dead"

Haley looked at her brothers, her green eyes luminous with tears which threatened to overflow "I know, I suspected ... Dean changed the conversation so quickly when I mentioned calling him that I guessed there was something wrong. What... how did it happen?" Haley said brokenly with a small sob. She remembered her dad, strong and proud, her superhero and couldn't believe that he was really gone, that she would never be able to reconnect with him or find out why he gave her away.

"There was an accident, I was dying and he made a deal with the demon that killed mom, his soul for mine" Dean said as he watched his sister struggle to hold back the tears. He had never in his life felt so helpless in the face of someone's pain.

The brothers watched helplessly as Haley struggled to unsuccessfully hold back the tears that had started to fall from her eyes, her breath hitching in her chest; standing up suddenly she said "I... I need a minute" and rushed to the bathroom and quickly closed the door behind her. Sam and Dean looked at each other their own eyes glistening as they listened to their sister's quiet heartbroken sobs coming from behind the closed door.

TBC

**A/N First off, thanks for reading and thanks to those who left a review on previous chapters. Each one is valued and cherished. I also wanted to give a huge Scottish shout out to TwinchesterAngel who reminded me that Haley could have also been infected by Azazel (how could I have missed that Lol) and to Carver Edlund whose continued support has been amazing and keeps me writing. Thanks guys. Candygal1 **


	11. Chapter 11 Apocalypse Now!

**Three Men, an Angel and a Baby – Part 10 (Apocalypse Now!)**

"Haley, please come out" Sam spoke quietly through the bathroom door. Haley had stopped sobbing about twenty minutes before, but had yet to come out. Getting no response he turned to Dean who had not moved from his spot on the sofa his face unreadable as he sat waiting for Haley "what do we do, she can't just stay in there all night?"

Before Dean could respond; the door to the bathroom opened slowly and Haley slipped out, arms wrapped tightly around her body as if to shield herself from the pain of her loss. Sam stepped towards her, intending to offer comfort but Haley stepped back and said "No Sam, please don't" as she walked around him and sat back down on the bed. Sam stood for a moment before moving to the sofa and sitting down beside Dean.

"You were going to tell me about the Apocalypse" Haley said quietly without looking up.

The brothers shared twin looks of concern "Haley, we can talk about this tomorrow" Dean said softly as he reached out to take her hand, surprised when she pulled away.

"No, I'd like to get this over with now" She replied firmly not meeting Dean's gaze. She didn't think she could cope with another emotional hit, but she had a feeling that her brothers were going to drop a few bombshells and she would rather not wait another night wondering what was going on. Her dad was gone but she had lost him nearly twenty years ago and she had survived, she would survive again it's what she did, coped with loss "Tell me everything"

Realising that she was not going to budge Dean pulled his hand away _"where to start"_ he though, taking a deep breath "Right, the Apocalypse, well we started it"

"WHAT!" Haley exclaimed and looked up, her eyes flickering from brother to brother "What?" she said again, her mind not fully accepting what she was hearing.

"It's a long story Hales. Are you sure you want to do this tonight?" Sam tried again.

"Tell me everything Sammy; it looks like I've got a lot of catching up to do"

"Well technically we were set up, but in the end it was us that started it and it's only us who can end it" Dean said as he started to tell Haley everything that had happened over the last years. He spoke for what seemed like hours as his sister simply listened neither commenting nor asking questions, her eyes never leaving his as he spoke. He told her about the yellow eyed demon and the deal their mom had made, about their dads twenty three year hunt and quest for revenge for her death, on and on he went relaying every scrap of information he could remember, he told her about the deal their dad had made to save his life and how he had made the same deal after Sam had died in his arms. Tears fell unbidden as he spoke of his time in Hell, of the guilt he felt at being responsible for breaking the first seal that started the Apocalypse and of how he felt unworthy to have been saved by Castiel.

When it was time Sam took over and told her about his psychic abilities and of how losing Dean nearly drove him mad with grief. He spoke of Ruby and the demon blood, of how he had been tricked by her and had become an addict, how his need to kill Lillith, the demon who had taken his brother from him had driven a wedge between them so great that he had chosen to trust a demon over his brother and of how in the end it was all a lie and that by killing Lillith he had broken the final seal allowing Lucifer to walk the earth. Finally he told her about Lucifer and Michael and their fight to find a way to send Lucifer back to Hell.

When Sam stopped talking he looked nervously at Dean as they waited for Haley to say something.

Haley sat quietly for a moment, simply digesting what her brothers had told her. She couldn't believe what she had heard, it seemed almost impossible, an epic battle of good versus evil and her brothers were being pulled apart in the process. Kneeling down in front of Dean, she reached out to touch his face; green eyes filled with self loathing met hers;

"Dean, I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry that you had to go through that, but starting the Apocalypse it wasn't your fault, they used you" she said gently her eyes never leaving his.

"But.."

"No Dean, not your fault. I won't blame you or judge you for this, you've been manipulated your whole life by these sons of a bitches and you need to stop and put the blame where it lies, back at their door" she said firmly refusing to allow him to put into words what she knew he felt "You may not remember me, but I remember you Dean. All these years apart and I still love you, you're still my big brother, my hero and knowing what you've been through only makes me love you more, not less" leaning forward she placed the briefest of kisses on his cheek, wanting desperately to reach out and hold him, but unsure how far she could go with this man who saw her as a stranger.

Turning to Sam, her baby brother "Sammy, same goes for you it wasn't your fault. They tricked you, used your love and grief for the loss of your brother against you and made you think that what you were doing was helping, was right. Instead it tore apart everything that you were and drove a wedge between you and Dean"

Sam's head fell forward, his long hair flopping over his eyes as he tried to hide his shame from his sister, who had been gone so long but had understood everything. There was no hesitation in Haley when she reached out to Sam and wrapped her arms around her him, holding on tightly as he pulled her close and pressed his face into her neck.

Haley pulled back to look at both of her brothers "I'm going to take Mary and go sleep next door with Castiel and Bobby, both of you need to talk. You need to fix whatever's broken between you, talk it out, slug it out I don't really care, but do it. If we're going to stand a chance of stopping the Apocalypse, of saving the world then we need to be united as a family, standing together. I'll be damned if I'm gonna let my brothers become meat suits for two dicky angels and watch the world go to Hell in the process"

Picking up the sleeping baby, Haley turned once more to her brothers "In all the years I was away, no matter how bad things got, the one thing that kept me going was thinking that you had each other"

"Bad Haley?" Sam asked

"My long story and not one for tonight" she replied quietly, not quite meeting his eyes, before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

The brothers sat for a few minutes considering what Haley had said, each knew they had issues with the other. So many things had happened to pull them apart; they didn't trust each other to do the right thing or to have the others back so, when push came to shove, would they be able to stand together with their relationship as it was now.

Dean looked over at Sam his expression weary and asked "Are you sure she's a Winchester?"

At Sam's confused look "she sure has a way with cutting through the bullshit"

"Yeah, but I have a feeling Hales has issues of her own. She is right you know, our relationships a mess Dean, can we fix it?" Sam asked as he looked at Dean, his eyes conveying the uncertainty that he felt, the fear of his brother rejecting him of telling him that they couldn't get past all that had happened.

"I'd like to try Sammy, maybe we just need to talk it out, get everything out in the open, pull down the wall between us and start again" pausing for a moment before ginning widely "If all else fails we could take Haley's other suggestion and just slug it out"

Getting up Dean crossed the room and pulled out a beer from the small refrigerator and tossed it to Sam, taking one himself before returning to his place on the sofa. He didn't think they'd get through this completely sober but he was determined to give it a go "Okay, let's get this chick flick on the road"

Taking a pull of his beer before turning to his brother Sam said quietly "I was mad that you made the deal with the cross roads demon. God, you died in my arms, torn apart by that Hell Hound. You know how you felt when dad died for you, so why do that to me Dean?"

Dean sat forward slightly, his gaze fixed on the bottle in his hands. He sat there for a few moments before looking up and with a raise of an eyebrow said "So, we're starting with the big stuff then?"

"Looks like"

Nodding slowly Dean looked deep into his brothers eyes and said "I couldn't lose you"

* * *

Haley knocked lightly on Castiel's and Bobby's motel room door and called softly "It's Haley"

The door opened suddenly and Castiel stood there, a wicked looking silver blade in his hands "Haley is everything okay" he asked as he took in her appearance. He could tell that she had been crying and knew that her brothers had told her about her father. What he couldn't understand was why she was outside the motel room with Mary and not inside with her brothers.

"Sam and Dean have a few issues that they need to work out. I thought Mary and I could stay with you and Bobby tonight, if that's okay"

Stepping back quickly Castiel said "Of course, come in" his eyes never leaving her as she made her way inside.

Walking into the room, Haley could see that Bobby was sitting at what passed for a dining table in the motel room and was working on Sam's laptop. She knew that he had been researching all day; he didn't look as if he had had any sleep since they got there and he couldn't have gotten much sleep in the truck on the way there. Placing Mary on the bed, she walked over to Bobby and peered over his shoulder "anything I can help with Uncle Bobby?" she asked

Bobby's eyes widened slightly as he looked intently at Haley, his voice gruff and filled with emotion "Uncle Bobby?"

Looking down nervously at her hands, an embarrassed flush on her face she said "Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that's what I always called you"

"Haley girl, its fine I kinda like it. In answer to your question though there's nothing for you to do, I'm trawling through dead wood there ain't a scrap of information to help us with this situation"

"Okay, you'll let me know if I can help. I'm pretty good at research"

"Yep, i will. Now what did you say your brothers were doing" he asked

"Hopefully, talking things out, although there may be fighting later. I told them to fix whatever is wrong with them, soooo" she answered with a shrug of her shoulders "I thought it best to take Mary and get out of there"

"That's probably not a bad idea; it's been a long time coming. Those two idgits are just too stubborn, too much Winchester in them I guess" Bobby said looking nervously toward the room next door. They'd either kill each other or come out of it better at the end, closer and ready to take on the world "Okay girlie, you look like you could do with some rest yourself why don't you bunk down and get some sleep"

"Yeah, I think I will" she replied as she made her way to the bed that she had placed Mary on. Castiel was sitting on the chair beside the bed peering unblinkingly at Mary "Still getting used to the idea of being a daddy then Cas?" she asked with a grin.

"Yes" he replied simply before raising his eyes towards her; he still felt uncomfortable in the knowledge that he would one day be a father and that this young woman would be his mate. His future self had said that their relationship had been blessed by Father and he knew that this young woman must be very special indeed for that to have occurred. It was a most sacred rule in Heaven that angels could not enter into a physical relationship with a human, a law punishable by banishment if broken.

Haley could tell that Castiel was pondering their future and said "No pressure Cas remember, friends first"

"Yes, it is just that I wonder ..." breaking off with a shake of his head "yes no pressure"

"I've thought about it too Cas but it's much right now for any of us to deal with. We've got time" Haley said softly as she sat down on the bed opposite Castiel "Tell me Cas, I've never gone up against an Angel before any hints?"

Castiel looked thoughtful for a moment before reaching into his trench coat and pulling out his silver blade. Handing it to Haley he said "The only way to kill an Angel is with one of these"

Taking the blade in her hands; Haley turned it over to get a feel for the weight before saying "Nice, now tell me what do I do?"

"There are two killing blows, you must aim for the heart or up through the throat and you must do it fast and clean. If you miss, then you will only anger them"

Putting the knife down Haley looked at Castiel her expression thoughtful "doesn't it bother you, killing them"

"Yes, they are my brothers, but I must do what I believe to be right. I do not believe that Father sanctioned the Apocalypse; therefore I must do what I can to stop it. I am a warrior for God first and foremost"

"What will happen to Mary if they take her?"

"She will not be allowed to live" Castiel replied looking once again at the child that would be his.

"Well that's not going to happen" Haley said forcefully her eyes glittering brightly as she looked deeply into his eyes "okay, there it is" she thought as she felt the whole world slip away as if only the two of them existed. Blushing lightly she pulled her gaze from his knowing without a doubt that her future was with him.

"No it is not" he responded softly.

"Cas, will you show me what I need to do to keep her safe?" she asked quietly.

"I will" he promised

"Okay, now is as good a time as any" she said as she stood up quickly, swaying slightly.

"Tomorrow, you must rest now" Castiel said firmly taking in her fatigue "I will show you tomorrow" he said again as Haley opened her mouth to argue.

"Okay, tomorrow" she said as she sat back down on the bed.

* * *

A few hours later Sam and Dean awoke to the sounds of a struggle coming from the room next door; jumping up they grabbed their weapons and rushed to the aid of their family; stopping suddenly as they took in the scene before them.

Castiel stood in front of Haley who was holding Mary close to her chest; his blade glittering as he faced the intruders "Raphael, leave now. You may not take her" he said dangerously as he confronted the Archangel in front of him.

"You know the Law as I do Castiel, no angel may create life with a human it is forbidden. Hand her to me now and I will allow you and the hairless apes to live, defy me and they will die" Raphael said his expression cold and unyielding as he looked at his brother.

"No" Castiel replied

"It matters not what you say Castiel, she is coming with me" Raphael said as he disappeared.

Castiel turned quickly as Raphael reappeared directly behind Haley; before she could react he placed his hand on her arm, holding it tightly in his grasp. Turning to Castiel and the brothers he said "Ah, the brothers are here too, how fitting"

Looking down at Haley he said "Did I say she was coming with me, how thoughtless of me I meant they are coming with me. Who is the little bitch now Castiel!" and disappeared taking Haley and Mary with him. Almost immediately the other Angels disappeared leaving the brothers, Castiel and Bobby alone in the room their faces conveying the horror at having lost not only Mary, but Haley too.

TBC

A/N Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know what you think.


	12. Chapter 12  The Host

A/N Just a quick thanks to those who read the last chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. To those who made the story a favourite and put it on alert it's great to know that you're enjoying the story enough to look out for updates.

**Three Men, an Angel and a Baby – Part 12**

"What the Hell happened Cas?" Dean shouted as he strode quickly toward the angel, his face contorted with fury, "I thought the angels couldn't find us"

"I do not understand, the sigils should have kept us hidden" his usual calm veneer missing as he struggled to comprehend what had occurred. Raphael and the other angels had appeared in the room moments before Sam and Dean had crashed through the door, he had had no time to get them out and now they were gone. He had failed to protect them.

"Well bang up job there Cas! Haley and Mary are gone, where the freaking hell would they have taken them" Dean pressed, turning to Sam saying "Sammy, can you feel her?" knowing that the bond that the siblings shared should at least tell them if Haley was near.

Sam turned a startled glance towards Dean; realising for the first time that the emptiness he was feeling was the absence of the bond he shared with his sister. It had been a constant presence since she had reappeared in his life now there was nothing "No, no Dean it's gone, wherever they've taken her she's either shielded or –"

"They've taken them out of this plane of existence" Castiel finished for Sam

"WHAT!" Sam and Deans simultaneous cries echoed in the small room.

"They couldn't have taken them to Heaven, they wouldn't be able to enter in their present form" Castiel continued shakily "but, a room like the one Zachariah held you in before Sam killed Lilith and raised Lucifer, there are others like that he could have taken them to one of those"

"How do you know that they haven't just killed them Cas?" Sam asked as he sat down on the bed his head in his hands, fear for his sister and niece apparent in his voice.

"I do not know for sure, but to do so without the support of the Host, the other Archangels would be a great crime; my future self has claimed that Mary is of God and that God has blessed his and Haley's union. He will need to take them somewhere to await the Archangels judgement" Castiel said as he remembered his future self's comments. He could only pray that in the absence of God from Heaven that they had petitioned the host for leniency for Mary, a determination of the purity of her soul. That was the only thing that would keep them safe, the Archangels would not tolerate Raphael acting on his own they would take action.

"How long will that take?" Bobby asked from his place at the table.

Castiel turned to address Bobby "We have time, the Archangels will not make the decision lightly or quickly"

Dean considered what Castiel had just said realisation dawning on him "Mary's not from this time, would he have taken them to the future for judgement?"

"It is possible" Castiel replied hesitantly, then more confidently "Yes, yes they could not do it here in this time"

"Shit, then we've no way to reach them" Dean cursed loudly a feeling of intense helplessness waving over him. He knew that Cas couldn't time jump anymore, the last time he had done so he had nearly died. It had taken a week for him to recover, a consequence of his separation from the power of heaven.

Sam looked up at his brother and idea forming in his mind "We know an Archangel, maybe he'll help?"

"You're kidding Sammy! Gabriel will never help us. Last time he saw us he made it clear that he wants us to say yes and fry the planet, just so that he can end the war between his brothers" Dean responded incredulously "He's been dicking us around for the last year, there is no freaking way he'll help"

Castiel considered for a moment what Sam and Dean were saying "We must try" he said before disappearing.

"Dammit Cas, I hate it when you do that" Dean shouted to space previously occupied by Cas.

Dean looked over to where his brother sat his head in his hands "We'll get them back Sammy!"

Sam looked up, despair on his face "How? If Gabriel won't help –"

"Do you think that Cas is gonna give up on them? He'll tear through time to find them if he has too, he might kill himself in the process but he won't give up on them Sammy" as Dean said it he knew that it was true, if Gabriel didn't help then Cas would do anything to get them back. He'd spent forty years fighting in Hell to rescue him, a man who had broken the first Seal; he'd then rebelled to do the right thing for humanity because he believed the Apocalypse was not of God. How far would he go to save those close to his heart? Dean knew that Cas would anything to find them and bring them home.

Walking over he sat on the bed beside his brother to await Castiel's return.

* * *

"Get your bloody hand off me, you dick" Haley shouted and tried to pull her arm away from Raphael who still had his hand wrapped painfully around her arm. Mary was secure in her arms, but was screaming loudly, tears streaming down her reddening face as she struggled to catch her breath.

"You will show me some respect sister, or I will tear you to pieces here and now. There will be nothing left of you for my dear brother to put back together" Raphael growled menacingly as he looked at her in disgust. Letting her go he shoved her roughly into the wall.

Haley tightened her grip on Mary as she fell back, desperately trying not to drop the baby or fall on top of her "You dick, stop it you'll hurt her, she's just a baby"

Raphael stared at Haley for a few seconds before saying "She is an abomination and will be expelled to Hell, as our Father has commanded"

Haley stepped back slightly, unnerved for the first time since she had been taken from the motel room. Castiel had said that Mary's soul was pure and she was not evil, there was no way that God would sanction the killing of an innocent "You're wrong, Cas said-"

"Castiel" Raphael spat "has become too attached to humans; he rebelled and turned against his family. He has murdered his brothers to protect yours"

Haley watched stunned as the angel paced the room, anger radiating throughout his body. She knew that she had to be careful that the Archangel could kill her and Mary in an instant "Castiel made his choice to protect humanity, he believes that the Apocalypse is not of God's will and has chosen to serve him by protecting those that God has commanded you to love." She said defending the angel's actions to his older brother.

"He made his choices and because of that our brothers are rotting in the Pit" Raphael spat back "They did as was written, yet Castiel rebelled, disobeyed and was favoured by our Father. He was brought back not once but twice, and then allowed to take a wife and live between Heaven and Earth when the more loyal brethren who obeyed were punished"

Not believing what she was hearing, Haley's sense of self preservation left the building "You're JEALOUS, this doesn't have anything to do with Mary does it? It's got everything to do with Cas and the life that he's been gifted with" knowing now with a certainty deep within her that she was right "God chose him, was pleased with him because he chose to do the right thing. I don't know how it's all gonna go down, but do you know what, I know that we win and it pisses you off –" Haley stopped suddenly as she watched the Archangel still and turn away from her.

"You know nothing Haley Winchester and you are not yet that what you should be. If you wish to have your future you would be wise to watch your tone when you speak to me" he said coldly then disappeared.

Turning her attention to Mary who continued to scream loudly "Hush now Mary the bad Archangel's gone" she said soothingly to the baby and she placed a soft kiss on her head and rocked her lightly. The baby quieted instantly her cries turning to little hiccups as her "mother" continued to talk softly to her, quiet words of comfort. After a few minutes Mary quieted enough for Haley to take in her surroundings; turning around she could see that she was in a bare room with no windows or doors, which given the mode of transport used to get here was not unexpected. She had no way of getting out and would have to sit tight until her brothers and Cas found her or she could talk Raphael into letting her go "yeah right Haley, that dick hates you". Walking across the room she sat down on the floor her back against the wall, her heart hammering in her chest as she continued to rock the baby lightly, which was as much a comfort to her as it was to the baby. She considered the possibility that they wouldn't find them in time that they couldn't get to them out. Castiel had told her that he did not have his full powers that rebelling had separated him from Heaven, he was restricted "No Haley you can't think like that, they will find us" she said to firmly to herself.

Haley didn't know how long she sat there with Mary cradled in her arms; the baby had fallen asleep what seemed like a couple of hours ago for which Haley was thankful. She knew that Mary would awaken soon and would need to be cared for, but here in this barren room there was nothing that she could do for her. Tightening her grip lightly she prayed that Mary would stay asleep for some time yet; closing her eyes Haley drifted off to sleep still praying that they would be found.

She awoke suddenly as a group of Angel's appeared in the room peering curiously at Haley and Mary; she could almost see their minds spinning as they looked at them "what were they looking for?" she thought.

"Take a picture, it will last longer" she said cockily, despite being scared shitless that they were there to carry out Raphael's plan to expel Mary to Hell.

One of the Angels walked slowly towards her his expression thoughtful as he seemed to look into her soul "You have nothing to fear from us sister, we simply have come to observe the child to determine if what Raphael has charged is true, that this child was not created by our Father as has been claimed by her parents"

Feeling instantly calmer Haley stood before the angel saying "She is just a child, a baby, the circumstances of her birth are not her fault"

"The fault is not hers, but if she is as Raphael has claimed, then it would be dangerous for us all to allow her to live" he replied kindly. Haley flinched as he reached out a hand and laid it on Mary's head "PLEASE DON'T" she said not bothering to disguise the plea in her voice, tears running down her face.

"I have told you, I will not harm her" he said again gently as he raised his hand and ran a finger over the tears "you are unique Haley Winchester so much more than you know"

Stepping back he said "We must consider this matter further" before turning back to the other angels "Go now" The angels nodded then disappeared.

"We will return when the decision has been made" the angel said before disappearing from the room in a flash of light.

When Haley opened her eyes the room was no longer bare; the room now held a crib for Mary and a bed for Haley. There was also a dresser which held supplies for Mary and a bookcase filled with books in the corner "Okay, we're gonna be here for a while Mary" she said softly to the baby who had remained asleep throughout the entire exchange. Walking over to the cot; she placed Mary into the crib and sat down on the floor beside it, unwilling to put any distance between them. She was not leaving Mary's side until she could get her out of there.

TBC

A/N Thanks for reading. Please review.


	13. Chapter 13  Judgement

**Three Men an Angel and a Baby – Part 13**

"Sammy, sit down, you're making me dizzy with your pacing" Dean said from where he was sitting on the bed. Castiel had been gone for more than two hours and Bobby had left an hour before to return to his place, but the longer Cas was gone the more frantic Sam was becoming. He had been alternating between pacing the room, leaning against the wall and flopping on the bed. He hadn't said much but Dean could see the anxiety rolling off of him in waves, "Gabriel isn't gonna be easy to find if he doesn't want to be Sammy –" Dean didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as Castiel and Gabriel appeared in the room in front of him.

"Well if it isn't tweedle dee and tweedle dumber, how's saying no to my brothers working out for ya? Found a way to stop the apocalypse on your own yet?" Gabriel asked with a grin as he sauntered over to where the brothers were standing.

"Screw you Gabe, Cas must've told you what's going on. Are you gonna help get our sister and niece back or not?" Dean sneered at Gabriel, his nerves were frayed and he wasn't in the mood to be dicked around by the archangel.

"DEAN!" Sam said sharply to his brother, hell he didn't like Gabriel much either, but given that they needed his help to get Haley and Mary back he didn't think his brothers statement was going to be very useful in persuading the archangel to help.

"Oh straight to business then, righty" Gabriel said with a grin "Little bro Cas here tells me that his future squeeze and little bitty baba have been snatched by Raphael. You're sister and niece, now that's an interesting little development that I didn't see coming" pausing for a second before asking "So how'd you know she's your sister?"

Dean looked at Sam trying to decide how much they really wanted to tell Gabriel; at Sam's nod he said "Sam has a bond with her, it broke through the power of the Enochian pendent that she wears. Me, I'm taking Sam's word for it and being open minded"

Gabriel frowned as he considered Dean's statement "Well that makes sense-"he said quietly to himself as he considered Dean's words "So, little Haley and Sammy boys bond is that strong?"

"Wait, you don't seem surprised" Sam stated as he stepped toward the archangel, his arms crossed over his chest, his whole posture tense as he waited for Gabriel to respond.

"Well considering I'm the one that gave daddy Winchester the pendent, I really wouldn't be, now would I" Gabriel said softly his usual exuberance missing as he addressed Sam.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Sam shouted as he flew towards the archangel "You stole her life!"

Raising his hands, but without touching him he shoved Sam back lightly "Sammy boy, I saved her. The only thing stopping Luci from coming after her is that pendent. The very fact that she is here puts her in danger"

Dean watched as Sam seemed to visibly deflate before him, stepping forward "What do you mean?" he ground out slowly.

"If he finds out about her, then he'll throw everything he's got at taking her out. I've been kicking around this planet for a long time. I told you've I've been keeping an eye on you boys. When you were born I knew that the Apocalypse was coming, what wasn't expected was your sis, Sammy's twin. She wasn't foretold and shouldn't have existed, I watched for a few years and it was clear that you were tightly connected I could see the bond joining your two souls together. You two kids are like two halve of one soul" looking directly at Sam he said "If you say yes and she's not wearing that pendent my big bro'll fry her soul and she'll die"

"Well, good thing I plan on saying no then" Sam responded firmly, there was no way he was ever going to say yes now; he would not risk his sister under any circumstances.

"And there's my reason for persuading daddy to take her away. I wanted you to say yes and she's the only person on this whole planet, in heaven and earth with the power to stop you from doing that. Not big bro here, he knows it he saw the future without Haley in it, in six months Luci was gonna ride your ass and fry this planet. Now though-"

Castiel had been quietly listening to the exchange, his worry for Haley and Mary intensifying with each second that passed "Do you not think that we should continue this conversation once we have rescued Haley?" he asked firmly interrupting Sam and Dean's expected outburst.

Nodding Dean said "We'll talk about this later" a pointed look at Gabriel "Can you find them?"

"I may be powerful but I they could be anywhere at any point in time or space" Gabriel said his cocky grin firmly back in place "I'm gonna need something personal belonging to Haley"

Dean stalked across the room and picked up Haley's backpack "This is hers"

With a snap of his fingers Haley's backpack was in Gabriel's hands; reaching inside he pulled out a pair of Haley's panties "Nice, pink and lacy. She's hot right, only hot girls wear panties like these?" he said as he held them up for the brothers and Castiel to see "Bro, is she hot or what?"

"She is very beautiful" Castiel replied a flush rising up his face as he looked uncomfortably at his older brother who was still looking at Haley's panties a salacious grin on his face.

Sam and Dean looked at Gabriel not believing what he was doing "Oh dear God, Gabe that's our sister and your little brother's future girl, have some class" Dean said as he stalked over to where the archangel was standing; grabbing the panties and tossing them back into the backpack before saying "If you're quite finished perving over our sisters panties, do you think we could focus on finding her and our niece?"

Turning to Castiel and with a wiggle of his eyebrows he said "Bro, you're one lucky angel. Ready to go get your girl"

"I am" he replied firmly with a small smile. He hadn't really expected Gabriel to help and had fully expected to have had to beg his brother, but when he told him about Haley and Mary he had simply nodded and teleported them back to the motel room.

"Okay" Dean asked "How are we doing this?"

"Sorry Deano, no can do, angel's only where we're going" Gabriel answered, holding up his hand as Dean went to argue "Sorry, Dean not this time" and with a click of his fingers both him and Castiel disappeared leaving the brothers alone in the room.

"Son of a BITCH!" Dean cursed loudly into the empty space before turning to Sam and saying "Not long now Sammy, they'll have them back soon.

"Yeah" Sam said quietly as sat down at the table to wait "I hope so"

* * *

"Hey baby girl you're awake" Haley cooed softly as she looked down at Mary in the crib "You hungry?" Mary looked at her with wide blue eyes and a toothy grin "I'll take that as a yes" Haley said as she placed a light kiss on the babies forehead.

Moving to the dresser Haley picked up a bottle filled with formula and walked back to the baby. Lifting Mary into her arms, she sat down on the bed and held the baby close as she ate hungrily. The angels had been gone for hours and Haley was beginning to worry, the angel had said that they would be back when they had made a decision, but how long was that going to take? "No news is good news" she thought. Her thoughts turned to her brothers, she wondered if they had been able to work through the problems that they had with each other. She was sure that their relationship was fixable if they wanted to work at it, but she wasn't naive, she knew that it would take time and that things would still be tough.

Picking up her pendent she looked at it closely; it was funny but she hadn't thought about its significance before. She knew that it was the one thing that made the difference between her and Dean being true siblings and her being a stranger that he was being "open-minded" about. Dropping it back in place with a sigh she knew that there was no use in worrying about that now. They'd deal with that when they were safe. Looking down she saw that Mary had finished her bottle; picking her up and placing her on her shoulder she patted her back gently. As soon as she heard her burp she pulled her away and looked into her eyes "baby girl you are the sweetest thing" she said before getting up and saying "diaper time"

As Haley finished changing Mary's diaper the Angels re-appeared in the room; holding her close she took a step back, her eyes clouded as she looked at the angels unable to tell what they were thinking. They simply stood staring intently at them for a few moments.

Smiling kindly the angel who had spoken with her earlier said "Haley, forgive us for the delay in returning. There was much to be discussed between my brothers and me. I am Phanuel I apologise for not introducing myself earlier"

"And?" Haley asked not ready to get friendly with the angel, he hadn't told her their decision yet.

"It has been determined that Mary is not the threat that Raphael has claimed. She will be returned to her parents and allowed to grow up with her family" he said his voice soft and melodic as he looked kindly upon the woman and child before him "We have sent for Castiel we did not think that you would wish to hand her over to anyone other than family"

"Thank you" Haley answered her eyes bright with unshed tears, relief clear on her face. Holding Mary close she said "Hear that Mary, your daddy's coming to get you"

Phanuel continued to look at them softly, his expression one of wonder; "Mary is the first and only of her kind, the first being to be created by our Father in so long. May I hold her?" he asked hesitantly holding his arms out slightly towards them.

Haley turned her gaze toward the angel, a thoughtful expression on her face "You are Cas's brother, that makes you family right?"

"Yes, we are family"

"Okay. Okay, yes you can hold her" she said as he walked towards the angel and handed Mary to Phanuel. She watched as the Angel placed two fingers on Mary's forehead and smiled "She is very happy that she is going home"

Haley watched as the other angels in the room moved forward, looks of awe and wonder on their faces as they reached out to touch the baby. She felt comfortable now that she knew they weren't a threat to Mary; they were going to be her family too after all, so she'd cut them some slack now.

The Angels stayed for a while; each taking turns to hold the baby. Eventually Phanuel returned Mary to Haley's arms saying "She is very beautiful, we are most honoured that you have allowed us this time to get to know our new sister"

"Family, Phanuel, that's what's important. I think that she is a very lucky baby to have so many uncles who will love her" Haley said without a doubt in her mind, knowing that whatever came, Mary would have a family who would love and care for her and never leave her.

Turning to the other angels Phanuel indicated that they should leave "We will go now and leave you some privacy to say goodbye to Mary, Castiel will be here soon"

"Thank you" Haley said softly, her heart hitching as she realised that Mary was going home, the next time she would see her was when she gave birth to her. Shaking her head she let out a slight giggle "how crazy does that sound"

"Goodbye sister" Phanuel said before disappearing in a flash of light.

Walking slowly around the room holding Mary tightly in her arms; Haley talked quietly to the baby "Hey Mary, you're going home to see your mommy and daddy and Uncle Sammy and Deanie. You're gonna have a great life filled with love and laughter and lots and lots of hugs" Placing Mary in her crib; Haley continued to watch, a stream of tears falling unchecked down her cheeks, as the baby giggled to herself. "Has it only been a couple of days?" she thought to herself as the sadness in her heart threatened to overwhelm her "how can I let her go?"

A flash of light indicated an arrival to the room; Haley turned quickly, the huge grin on her face turning to one of horror as she saw who had appeared in the room "What are you doing here Raphael, the angels have decided that Mary isn't a threat she's going home" she said coldly to the Archangel who was standing staring at her unblinkingly.

"They are wrong and if they will not take action, then I have another brother who will be more than happy to deal with the abomination"

"No" Haley said as she placed herself between the baby and the Archangel; the instincts of a mother overriding her sense of self preservation.

Raphael looked at the tiny human before him and with a cold smirk said "You have no power sister step aside I do not wish to hurt you"

"NO!" Haley said again, her posture tense and ready to fight.

"Very well, I said I did not wish to hurt you, not that I wouldn't" and with a flick of his wrist he threw Haley into the wall of the room, her small body hitting it hard, before falling to the floor. Getting up slowly Haley once again stepped between the baby and Raphael; blood poured from a gash on her forehead as she struggled to breath.

"No" she said again "You cannot take her" Haley prayed that Castiel would arrive quickly, she wasn't going to be able to hold on much longer, sure that she had broken at least a couple of ribs when she had hit the wall.

Raphael walked slowly over to Haley; knowing that the young woman could do nothing to stop him taking the baby "You lose Haley she will grow up in Hell" his eyes glittering coldly as he looked at her and spate in disgust "God favoured you! You are nothing so weak, so human"

"Raphael please she's just a baby" Haley pleaded her arms wrapped around her middle to ward off the pain; she could feel her legs start to give way as she struggled to stay consciousness. Trying to hold on she called "Cas, hurry"

TBC

A/N Thanks for reading. Please review – Will Cas and Gabriel get there in time to stop Raphael taking Mary to Lucifer? Update coming soon.


	14. Chapter 14 Going Home

**Three Men, an Angel and a Baby – Part 14**

"Raphael, STOP!" Castiel shouted as he took in the scene before him. Haley was standing between Raphael and Mary's crib her arm wrapped around her middle as she struggled to stay upright. There was a steady stream of blood running down her face from a gash on her forehead, a crimson stain forming where the blood fell on her white shirt. He felt a feeling of intense anger race through him; Haley was hurt and his brother was responsible.

Raphael turned in surprise as his brothers appeared in the room "Gabriel, brother I wasn't expecting you" he said with a frown "Are you not hiding in their time, staying out of the fight?"

"Well looks like I'm just joining the game, can't let you have all the fun now Raphi" Gabriel said as he took in the appearance of his brother, the anger emanating from him was intense. Gabriel felt his heart break for his brother who was once the most loyal of the Archangels, serving Father with no question or doubt "Little bro, go help Haley and Mary whilst I have a chit chat with our brother" without waiting for Castiel to respond his eyes never leaving Raphael "What has happened to you Raphi, you used to be so noble, so righteous in your obedience?" he asked softly his eyes never leaving his brothers face.

"Do you know what they did to our brothers? They're both trapped in the cage because her brothers and this traitor didn't do as was written. The final battle never came to pass and our brothers have paid the price. Father repaid Michael's loyalty by allowing him to rot in the cage, whilst they live a life full of blessings from Father" he spat his eyes glowing with rage as he gestured angrily towards where Castiel now stood, his body positioned between Haley and Raphael.

Gabriel walked slowly towards his brother; his hand holding his sword at his side "Raphi I do not wish to hurt you, but you cannot interfere with what has passed"

"Not interfere, as you did not interfere" he spat in Gabriel's direction "No matter what occurs here, now, whether you kill me or not things have changed, she was not meant to be part of the final battle, there was no prophecy of a Winchester sister, but now ... now Lucifer knows of her existence and he will be coming for her. The final battle will happen and paradise will be given to all of Father's faithful as was written"

Gabriel shook his head slowly, his eyes sad "I'm sorry brother, but I'm not hiding anymore. I'm on the human's side and I will not let our brothers destroy the most precious thing that our Father has created, earth and humanity is just too much damn fun for it to burn. The Winchester brothers may be giant pains in the ass, but they have good hearts and they're fighting for the right to live" rocking on the balls of his feet, he lifted his sword and with a grin said "I'm just gonna throw my lot in with them and see where the chips fall"

"NOOO!" Raphael roared as he turned towards Castiel and Haley "You will pay-"

In a flash of light Raphael disappeared and in his place stood Phanuel, with future Castiel:

"Well, well, well little bro it looks like you got your juice back" Gabriel whistled appreciatively as he looked at the intense glow of his brothers renewed grace.

Smiling broadly at his older brother Castiel replied "Yes and then some" he stepped up to his older brother and with a quick "Thank you Gabe" he pulled Gabriel into a tight hug before turning and making his way to where past Cas stood now holding Haley in his arms.

"Wow" Gabriel thought, as he took in the changes in his brother. He was no longer the nerdy uptight angel of his time, but was relaxed and open. Gone was the tan trench coat and suit and in its place was a casual pair of well worn jeans and a swagger reminiscent of a Winchester, he was more human than he could imagine was possible "Okay dockay I've entered the twilight zone. Looks like the love of a good woman can really do wonders"

Castiel stood before Cas and Haley and without a word placed two fingers to her forehead; immediately Haley's body began to glow as Castiel healed her wounds, once finished he stepped back slightly and smiled "Hello"

Cas continued to hold Haley closely relishing the warmth and reassurance that holding her brought, he had experienced a great fear of losing her and was unwilling to let her go. Future Castiel saw the imperceptible tightening of his past self's arms around Haley and laughed lightly to himself as he bent down and placed a soft kiss on Haley's forehead and said "Thank you for keeping our daughter safe, her mother is looking forward to having her home"

Haley nodded before turning to look up into Cas's crystal blue eyes "Cas, you can put me down now, I'm fine" she said softly but really wanting nothing more than to stay in the safety of his arms. Haley felt his hold tighten briefly before he nodded and put her carefully down on her feet.

The turned simultaneously to watch as future Castiel picked up his daughter from the crib; his eyes glowing with joy as they looked at the baby "There's my girl, I've missed you. Are you ready to go home, your mother and uncles are waiting to see you" he said softly to the baby who giggled excitedly as she wriggled in her father's arms knowing that she was going home. Tucking Mary securely in his arms future Castiel looked at his past self and said "take care of her, she is the best part of your future" before disappearing leaving Cas and Haley standing staring sadly at the space where they had been.

"Okay kids you ready to go" Gabriel asked as he walked over to where his brother and Haley stood. Castiel turned to his older brother and taking Haley's hand in his said "Yes we are ready"

"No wait a minute" Haley interrupted as she stared at the stranger, her green eyes looking over him quizzically "Cas, who's this?"

"This is my brother Gabriel" Castiel replied

"Gabriel, Gabriel the archangel who was God's messenger sent to tell Mary about her pregnancy, that Gabriel" she pressed a grin on her face.

"Yes, but these days I'm all about the love baby" Gabriel said smiling widely at Haley; he had been right, his brothers girl was hot and she most definitely was a Winchester. With those green eyes and delicate features if he didn't know better he would have thought that she was Dean's twin not Sam's.

"Nice to meet you Gabriel" Haley said as she stepped away from Cas and wrapped Gabriel in a hug before saying "Thanks for coming"

Gabriel wrapped his arms around her and squeezed gently, holding on for a few seconds longer than necessary as he watched a flicker of different emotions pass over his little brothers face. Deciding it was time his brother got some education in lightening up he winked at Castiel over Haley's head asking "So Haley, do you like pink?"

Haley stepped back and looked quizzically at Gabriel before replying "Pink? sure why?"

Castiel stepped quickly forward and grabbed Haley's hand pulling her back from his older brother, his teeth clenched tightly, blue eyes flashing dangerously as he said slowly "We are ready to go now Gabriel"

Gabriel laughed loudly at the look on his brother's face and with a snap of his fingers they disappeared from the room and were on their way home.

Almost instantly they reappeared in the motel room; a flash of light signalling their return.

Sam and Dean jumped up from where they had been sitting at the table and rushed forward. Sam grabbed Haley in a tight hug and said "Haley, God I thought we'd lost you again" before burying his head in her neck, her tiny body completely engulfed by her huge brother.

Dean stood back and watched slightly envious of the ease with which Sammy reconnected with his sister, their sister. He knew that whilst she wore the pendent that he would never feel for her what Sam did and it broke his heart a little bit to know that she was his sister, yet to not feel it. He looked towards Castiel and Gabriel and frowned "Where's Mary?"

On hearing Dean's question Haley pulled back from Sam and turned to her older brother "Mary's gone home Dean. The angels agreed that she wasn't a threat as Raphael had said and have judged in her favour. Castiel came and picked her up before we left" Haley realised that her brothers hadn't had a chance to say goodbye to Mary and that had to hurt. She knew how quickly that Mary had become entrenched in her life and she had only been with her a couple of days. Dean and Sam had spent the better part of two weeks looking after her and now she was simply gone.

Dean nodded before saying "It's for the best right, she needed to go home to her parents" the hurt in his eyes clear before he quickly raised the shutters on his emotions.

With a sigh Haley stepped up to her older brother, unsure of what to do. "Okay, here goes nothing" she thought before stepping completely into Dean's personal space and wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly, smiling into his chest as she felt his arms come around her as he returned the hug. Looking up she met his serious green eyes with her own identical green eyes and with a laugh said "I'm just gonna keep doing this until you get to like me"

"I already like you Haley, it's just-"

"Righty, as much as I'd love to stay and be witness to this love fest, I gotta go. The Apocalypse won't stop itself you know" Gabriel said as he turned to Castiel; slapping him on the back saying "Little bro, I'll be in touch" then disappeared.

Castiel stood quietly for a moment before quirking his head and saying with a slight smirk "Dean, I agree that is most annoying"

* * *

They had been back at Bobby's for a couple of days, the demon threat that they had thought was coming never materialised. The brothers had decided that they would take a few days to have the much needed R & R which had been their whole reason for coming to Bobby's in the first place, before going back on the road and continuing their search for a way to stop Lucifer. The brothers had insisted that Haley come too and they all, including Castiel and Bobby had spent some time getting to know the newest addition to the Winchester family.

"Hey Dean" Sam said as he handed his brother a beer and settled down on the bench outside on Bobby's porch.

"Sammy" Dean said simply as he nodded his thanks for the beer.

The brothers sat for a while, the silence comfortable for once. The usual tension between them was gone and had been since Haley had insisted they talk out their problems. Dean thought back to a few nights ago and remembered his conversation with Sammy; he remembered how they had talked for hours, spewing forth every hurt, and every bit of anger that they felt over the actions of the other and of how it had affected them. It had taken quite a few beers to get through but in the end after the accusations, the tears and the anger they had understood that through it all, all they had ever done was because of the love that they had for the other. It was going to take some time for them to fully trust each other but they had sworn that they wouldn't make any decisions without talking to each other first. They were determined that the wall that they had pulled down would stay down. Dean smiled into his bottle as he thought "God, what a chick flick moment that was"

"Something funny Dean" Sam asked as he noticed the grin that his brother had tried to hide.

"Just thinking that we really can be a couple of emo chicks" he replied with a laugh.

"What!" Sam said confused

"Just thinking of our little chat the other night _"Oh Sammy, I couldn't lose you"_ "he repeated in a girly voice with a flutter of his long dark lashes, laughter colouring his tone.

Sam looked at his brother like he was nuts, before cracking up with laughter the tears streaming down his face "Yeah, if Chuck ever starts publishing again those fangirls are gonna have a field day with that one"

Sam wiped at his eyes before turning to look back over the yard; he could see his sister sitting on the hood of the Impala, Castiel sitting as close to her side as you could get without actually touching. Nudging his brother lightly he pointed over to them and asked "How are you coping with the new development?"

"They seem to be getting close really quickly" Dean replied quietly, he had been watching his angel and his sister over the last few days and couldn't quite grasp the concept of an Angel of the Lord and a Winchester getting together, not that they were together but it was only a matter of time. They couldn't have been more opposites, Cas quietly serious and almost a total lack of understanding of human behaviour and Haley, the vibrant sassy woman who pulled more smiles and laughter out of Cas than he had seen or heard in the last two years. He wondered to himself if he would feel differently about them getting together if he had his childhood memories of Haley as a little girl, sure he cared for her, but it was new and she was a grown up able to make her own choices. He hadn't gone through the whole, wanting to kill anyone that she dated phase. Maybe that was the difference, that and knowing that they are serious and in the future they had a kid.

The brothers sat quietly for a while simply observing the two, hearing the soft sounds of Haley's laughter as she teased Cas, the words "that trench coat has to go Cas, we're going shopping" could be heard clearly from across the yard, as could Castiel's confused response "what is wrong with my attire?"

Dean looked at Sam with a smirk and a raise of his eyebrow "Shopping?" he mouthed

Sam shrugged his shoulders and said "Yeah, that'll be fun"

He had a feeling that life was going to get a whole lot more interesting with his sister around. They had spoken about what would happen when they left Bobby's and they had both agreed that Haley should join them. There was still the threat of Lucifer coming after Haley and they didn't want her on her own. They didn't know how good of a hunter she was as they had yet to see her hunt, but they had watched her train with Cas that morning. He had been showing her how to use his blade to best effect. They had both been impressed by how quickly and how easily she fell into the fighting stance that Cas had shown her, they had been even more impressed as they watched her move effortlessly and quickly through the moves with grace, speed and precision. Their sister had received some serious martial arts training and for all her cool and relaxed attitude he suspected that she was deadly on a hunt.

"She can't stay you know?" a voice spoke quietly from the darkness.

**A/N I know I'm evil with the cliff hangers, but just because I'm in a great mood and didn't want to leave you hanging I kept writing, Chapter 15 is up next enjoy. Oh and as a little present if you could leave me a little review before moving on to the next chapter that'd be great! :-)**


	15. Chapter 15  Broken Timelines

**Three Men, an Angel and a Baby – Part 15**

"She can't stay you know?" a voice spoke quietly from the darkness.

Sam and Dean stood up quickly turning towards the voice, relaxing slightly as Gabriel walked into the light.

"Gabe, man don't do that you almost gave me a freaking stroke" Dean said as the archangel sat down on the bench indicating that the brothers should sit too.

"You're not our Gabe, you're the Gabe from the future" Sam asked

"Righto Sammy, full marks. You always were the one with the brains" he replied with a smirk.

Dean leaned forward slightly and asked "What do you mean she can't stay? Where the Hell is she gonna go?" picking up on Gabriel's statement.

Gabriel sat quietly for a moment, looking over to where is younger brother sat with the woman that would come to be his whole world "You're a whole ten months ahead of schedule Deano, she's not supposed to be here yet"

"Yeah, and?"

"How long do you think it took my little bro to fall for little Hales after they first met? A year, two?" he asked seriously, his normal devil may care attitude firmly reigned in as he turned his eyes to Dean.

"I don't know, why the Hell is that important"

"He told me once that he had fallen for her over pancakes one morning not long after they met. Oh he knew that they couldn't have a relationship because it was forbidden and they became great friends, never going further than that for fear that Cas would be kicked out of Heaven, Haley wouldn't let him make that sacrifice. They had this unrequited love thing going, fast forward six months and a shit storm of trouble later he's ready to throw in the towel and give up everything for her and if certain events hadn't occurred Cas would have chosen to fall and live a human life with her"

Sam looked at Gabriel trying to understand "why is that important?"

"You're ten months ahead of schedule and my brother is as close to human now as he can get without completely falling. If he falls now then your sister will be dead in under a year and that future that you saw won't ever happen. Even now the threads of time are changing and we don't have much time to put them back in place" Gabriel said seriously

Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing "How?"

Sighing Gabriel said "Let me show you" as he placed two fingers on each of the brothers foreheads. In their mind they saw their sister, happy, smiling and laughing with them as they sat together in Bobby's old kitchen. In the next image they see Haley strapped to a table bloody, hurt and dying, a demon leaning over her and laughing ready to deliver a final mortal wound. In the next instant Cas appears in the room with them and throws the demon into a wall, Dean plunging Ruby's demon knife into the demon and Sam hauling at the restraints holding his sister to the table, his cries of Cas do something echoing in the room.

"What the freaking hell was that "Dean asked shocked as Gabriel released him

Sam was sitting in shock, his eyes darting from Dean to Haley, who was sitting happily chatting with Castiel on the bonnet of the Impala unaware of the events taking place. The picture of his sister torn up and bloody clear in his mind was making him sick to his stomach.

"Memories, a combination of them, yours, Haley's and Castiel's" Gabriel answered "She wouldn't have made it if he had been human, you would have had no way of reaching her in time"

"But we know about it now, we can stop it from happening. Stop Cas from falling, if he knows what will happen he will never make that choice" Sam said frantically "Right, right!"

"Sorry kiddo, I've been down every possible future occurring as a result of Haley being here now and there isn't one in which she makes it. She's just not supposed to be here now" Gabriel said he could feel the anguish coming from the brothers and hated what he knew needed to be done.

"So what do we do? Why are you here Gabe?" Dean asked turning serious green eyes on the archangel, fearing that he knew what he was going to say.

"We have to send her back, shield her until it is time for her to come and find you Dean" Gabriel replied anguish on his face "I don't want to do this, she's my sister too and believe me we get on great, but I can't see any other way. If she stays she dies, if she goes back she gets the future she deserves. We all get a better future, one with her in it"

"So why are you asking us, why not just do it?" Sam asked his eyes never wavering from the Impala "We wouldn't have known any different"

"Because she has to agree, or there's no going back. If you knew what we are going to be asking of her... You wouldn't think it to look at her, but she's been through so much and I can't just send her back to that life without her consent. I won't do it, I care about her too much"

"Okay, let's ask her then" Dean said as he stood up, his expression tense "Haley, Cas stop flirting and get over here we need to talk"

The two brothers and the archangel watched as Castiel slipped off of the bonnet of the car and turned to help Haley off. They were fairly sure she could have done that on her own but it was kinda cute, no one smiled as Cas's hand lingered a little longer than necessary on Haley's before he pulled back. Each knew that their world was about to come crashing down around them.

Haley and Castiel walked quickly back to the porch where Sam and Dean had been sitting; as they got closer they noticed that the brothers were not alone "Hey Gabriel" Haley said as she stepped onto the porch and gave the archangel a hug "what brings you here"

Castiel stood at the foot of the porch and looked at his older brother, he knew that this wasn't the Gabriel from this time and for him to be here then something was very wrong "Gabriel" he said simply his posture tense as he watched his brother hug Haley lightly, sadness evident in his face.

"Haley, can we talk" Gabriel asked quietly.

"Sure" Haley answered as she looked at the archangel, her expression one of deep concern "what's wrong?"

"Not here, let's take a walk"

Nodding Haley said "Okay" and stepped off of the porch, the archangel close behind her.

The brothers and Castiel watched until the two figures passed out of sight beyond a tower of scrap cars; "What is going on Dean?" Castiel asked, not liking the tension he could feel emanating off of the brothers. Gabriel had told them something and he was sure that he wasn't going to like it. Why would his brother come back to this point in time and wish to speak with Haley?

Dean looked over at Cas and with a sigh said "Cas, we've got a problem"

* * *

Gabriel and Haley walked for a few minutes until they were out of sight of her brothers and Castiel. Haley had a feeling that whatever had brought Gabriel here was not good. In fact it was probably really bad. Stopping suddenly she said "Okay Gabriel, out with it. What's wrong?"

"Maybe we should sit" he answered as two chairs appeared in the yard behind them. Sitting down Haley pulled her legs up under her and looked expectantly at Gabriel "You haven't told them about Ireland yet have you?" he asked softly.

Haley's eyes widened as she realised that Gabriel knew everything about her past "No" she replied shakily "Not yet, I will, but I'm not ready"

"I know that it wasn't easy for you growing up and part of that is my fault. I had you taken away from your family and for that I'm sorry"

"You're not here to say sorry though are you Gabe?" Haley asked fearful of what he had come to tell her.

Gabriel looked at his sister who had brightened up his life in the years since they had first met, now though he looked at her and felt weary for the first time since dad had created him "Haley, it's not time for you to be here and because of that everything is changing. The future, you Cas, Mary and your brothers everything is starting to be re-written..."

Haley sat quietly as she listened to Gabriel explain the consequences of her being here with her brothers now, her eyes widened as he spoke of Castiel's fall from grace and his inability to save her when the danger became too great and how her life would be cut short and Mary would never be born.

"You want me to go back" it wasn't a question but a statement, Haley knew that Gabriel would not be here if it wasn't important to preserve the time line, her presence here had done what their future selves had been fearful of and time was being re-written.

"Yes, but I will not do this without your consent Haley"

"How long do I have to decide?" she asked quietly as her eyes filled with tears, turning her them into glittering emerald orbs.

"Not long, no more than a day. Any longer and the damage may be irreparable"

Taking a deep breath, her mind made up, she would not sacrifice her future "Okay, I'll do it, but..."

"Haley, are you sure?" Gabriel asked surprised that Haley would come to her decision so quickly.

"Yes but I have a couple of requests. You said that I had a day to decide, can I keep that day spend it here with my brothers and Cas, uncle Bobby?" picking up her pendent she asked "Can I take this off, so Dean has his memories back. I want my brother to know me, even if it's just for one day"

Gabriel looked as his little sister, she was so brave and typically a Winchester willing to sacrifice anything for family and for good, he couldn't deny her this one thing "Okay Cinderella you've got until Midnight tomorrow night, but as soon as that clock chimes I'm going to reverse the last couple of weeks, you'll be back in Europe bike and all. Sam and Dean will be back at the motel heading towards Bobby's for their two weeks R & R and fighting to stop the Apocalypse with my little bro-"

"and the pendent" Haley asked firmly "Can it go?"

"Yes, it can go for now, but have it firmly back in place by midnight" Gabriel stood and pulled Haley to her feet "Have some fun Haley, oh and tell Dean it's gonna hurt like a son of a bitch when you take that off"

Haley reached up and placed a soft kiss on Gabriel's cheek "I'll see you soon" she said softly as he disappeared.

Sam sat quietly watching the spot in the distance where Haley and Gabriel had disappeared, Bobby sitting in his chair at his side; he had felt the anguish through their bond and knew that Gabe had told her what he had told them. He couldn't believe what he had heard; he had only just got her back, how was he supposed to get through this without her now? Looking up he saw his brother leaning against the porch railing talking quietly to Castiel. The angel had looked devastated to learn that he would lose Haley if he didn't let her go now. Dean had explained in great detail the images that Gabriel had shown them and that had been enough to persuade Cas that Haley had to be sent back that Gabriel had to reset this timeline.

He could feel the moment that Haley started making her way back to them and stood up quickly, saying to Dean and Castiel "She's coming back" just as she came into view. He could tell that she had been crying, hell who wouldn't if faced with all that Gabriel had told her, but she also looked okay, which was kind of weird. When she was just within reach of the porch Sam stepped down and pulled her sister into a fierce hug.

Pulling back Haley looked at her brothers, Cas and Bobby the four single most important men in her life "I guess I'm going away for a while, but, I've got twenty four hours before Gabe is gonna set everything in motion" Looking over at Dean and Bobby she lifted her pendent and said shyly "Gabe said this could go for now, how do you feel about getting your memories back?"

Dean looked at his sister, knowing that she was trying to make this as easy as possible for everyone and with a wide grin said "HELL YES!"

"Oh, it might pinch just a little" Haley said as she lifted the pendent over her head and tossed it onto the porch.

Immediately Dean's knees gave out as he was overwhelmed by the images flooding his brain and emotions long hidden pouring into his very being, he heard his sister call out "Dean!" as she wrapped her arms around him. In every image a little girl with bright green eyes following after him, hugging him goodnight, crying, laughing, and learning to fight. The final image he saw was his little sister leaving in the back of the impala tears streaming down her face.

As he looked into the green eyes of his little sister he grinned "pinch a little Hales?" he said laughing as he pulled his sister into his arms, unsure if he would be able to let her go now that he had his memories back, the connection that had been missing now firmly in place.

"Hey any chance of you idgits letting that girl up to hug her old Uncle Bobby" Bobby called from his chair on the porch.

Haley pulled back from Dean laughing as she quickly ran up to Bobby and placed a big kiss on his forehead.

Sam stood watching the exchange glad that Dean would get to spend the next twenty four hours knowing his sister and not simply being told that she was his sister, but sad that this signalled the twenty four countdown to her being taken away from them again "So sis, the clocks ticking what'd you want to do?"

"I say we have some fun" she answered with a wide grin and sparkling eyes as she looked at her family "Yeah, let's have some fun"

TBC

**A/N I know that Gabe was a little ooc in this chapter but that couldn't be helped the situation called for it. Thanks for reading. I hope that you enjoyed the two chapters tonight. Only one chapter and an epilogue left of this story, updates coming soon. Please review. **


	16. Chapter 16  It's Never Really Over

**A/N Just a quick thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. Also to those who put the story on alert, welcome I hope that you enjoy this last Chapter.**

**Three Men, an Angel and a Baby – Part 16**

Dean watched as his sister bustled around the kitchen making snacks and drinks for everyone. When Haley had said that she wanted to have some fun, it turned out that she meant a party for four saying where else would she want to spend the next twenty four hours than with the four most important people in her life, her brothers, her uncle Bobby and Castiel. The group knew that there really wasn't anywhere else that they would rather be so they were settling down in Bobby's old sitting room with some beer, a bottle of Tequila and enough food to feed an army.

"Haley, I don't think even Dean could polish off the amount of food that you're putting together" Sam laughed as she piled more food onto a plate.

On hearing Sam's comment Haley simply turned around and raised an eyebrow at Sam as if to say "are you kidding me!" She may have only been back in their lives for a few short days, but one thing she did know was that Dean loved to eat.

"Hey, no picking on big brother" Dean called out indignantly

"Don't worry Dean, we love ya" Haley threw back over her shoulder with a quick grin in her brothers direction. She knew that she only had twenty four hours to spend with her brothers, but she would make the best of this time knowing that in ten months they would all be together again and then they would have a lifetime together as a family "Okay guys, this is an equal opportunity household, help me with the food"

Sam picked up a laden platter and handed it to Dean, then picked up the beers and made his way into the sitting room where Cas and Bobby were quietly chatting, laughing to himself as he noticed Cas look up as Haley followed him into the room. He had watched Cas, watch Haley, then Haley watch Cas when each of them thought that the other wasn't looking. It was like both of them wanted to take in as much as they could in the short space of time that they had left, but didn't want the other to know how much the prospect of the separation was affecting the other. If he hadn't seen it for himself he wouldn't have believed that Cas of all angels would have fallen so quickly for a human woman, although his sister was pretty great. He guessed that having the knowledge that you were together in the future and had a baby had pushed the process along a bit, taking the pressure out of the does he, doesn't she in the dating game.

"Okay guys, foods up" Haley said as she walked into the room carrying yet another platter of food. Placing it on the coffee table she sat on the floor and watched as her brothers, Cas and Uncle Bobby took their seats in various spots in the room. Grinning widely as Dean sat on the floor cross legged on floor beside her.

Dean smiled at Haley as she bumped her elbow into him and grinned as he sat down beside her; he remembered all of the times when they were growing up that she used to crawl into his lap as he told her and Sammy a bedside story and how she would tell him that she loved him, that he was the best big brother in the whole world as she placed a sloppy kiss on his cheek. As the hours passed he was less sure that he would be able to say goodbye, he'd already let her go once and hadn't looked out for her. How could he send her away into a world where the Apocalypse was in full swing and she would be on her own with the demons and angels battling across the globe she could come up against anything and they wouldn't be there to protect her, keep her safe? Taking a long pull of his beer he asked a question that he had been pondering over the last few days "So Haley, how good are you?"

"How good am I at what Dean?" Haley replied puzzled, her green as cautious as her gaze flickered over the occupants in the room.

"Don't give me that Haley, hunting, how good a hunter are you?" Dean pressed knowing that his sister was being deliberately evasive "Come on Hales, you gotta give us something. We can't send you off without knowing if you're gonna be okay"

Haley thought for a moment before grinning at the other occupants in the room who seemed to be waiting with bated breath for her to answer "Well, I haven't died yet. How many times have you both racked up between you?"

"That's not reassuring Haley" Sam said as he grinned back at his sister, she really wasn't keen on talking about hunting.

"Don't worry guys; I'm good, very good I'm a Winchester after all. You'll find out how good in roughly ten months" Haley laughed at the twin stubborn looks on her brother's faces "I'm not getting into this with you guys now, so drop it"

"Haley"

"Hales" her brothers whined simultaneously

Sighing and looking over at Castiel "Cas, any chance you can get them to give up on this?"

"I too am interested" Castiel replied his blue eyes twinkling as he looked at Haley. He too wished reassurance that Haley could protect herself in all circumstances.

"Okay, a very quick demonstration. Who out of the two of you is the best at hand to hand?" Haley asked as she got up from the floor.

The brothers looked at each other and with a shrug Dean said "That'd be me"

"Come on then big brother, you wanted to know how good I am. Let's take this outside" She said as she walked out of the front door and down the porch steps to the yard out front.

Sam, Bobby and Castiel stood on the porch as Dean made his way to stand in front of his sister wondering what she had in mind.

"Okay Dean, give it your best shot?" Haley said with a grin, as she threw her arms wide, her green eyes sparkling as they took in the shift in her brother's attitude.

"I'm not gonna hit you Haley" Dean said gruffly, there was just no way he was doing this.

Laughing openly Haley asked "What scared Dean?"

"That I'll hurt you, Hell yes"

Looking over at Sam "What about you Sammy, you want to give it a go?"

Sammy watched as Haley teased Dean mercilessly about not wanting to hit her. He had a feeling that Haley would not have offered to let them take a shot if she wasn't confident in her own abilities "Okay sis, let's go" he said with a grin as he made his way down the porch steps.

"Sammy?" Dean growled at his baby brother as he moved to stand in front of his sister. He was over a foot taller than Haley and had enough of a weight advantage that he could really hurt her.

"Dean, you wanted to know how good I am, I'm just gonna give you a little demonstration" Turning back to Sam she said "Okay little brother let's see what you've got"

Dean moved to stand with Castiel and Bobby on the porch, not really believing that Sam was seriously going to go head to head with his tiny sister. He watched as Haley stood relaxed in front of Sam a huge grin on her face as she stepped slightly back "I don't want to be out here all night Sammy, if it makes you feel better, just think of me as a demon" he listened as his sister taunted Sam lightly. In the next instant Sam had lunged for Haley throwing a punch towards her head which if connected would have given her a serious headache but Haley simply stepped back out of his reach then in the blink of an eye stepped back into her brothers space and with the heal of her hand landed a blow squarely on Sam's chest which knocked him back a couple of steps, then Haley dropped quickly and with a sweep of her leg Sam was on his ass.

Leaning down Haley reached out a hand to Sam and said "Demonstration over"

Taking her hand Sam hauled himself up, slightly embarrassed at how easily Haley had taken him down.

"Guys, can you stop worrying, you know I'm coming knocking on your door in ten months it's a done deal. It's already happened I'm gonna be fine" Haley reassured her brothers as she walked back into the house.

Sam looked over at Dean and with a shrug of his shoulder said "She's right" but neither could quite shake the image that Gabriel had shown them of Haley strapped to the demons table.

Retaking their seats around the table the four members of Team Three Will and the newest Winchester talked for hours, the siblings sharing stories of a remembered childhood with Bobby and Cas. They spoke about the apocalypse and their renewed hope for the future. No one mentioned that in only a few short hours they would be taken back to a point in time where Haley wasn't part of their lives and where the brothers had not dealt with the issues between them. That they would go back into a world of darkness, uncertainty and pain.

"Right Hales, any Winchester worth their salt can do tequila shots" Dean said as he poured generous amounts of Tequila into five glasses, the food and beer long gone.

"I'm more of a whiskey girl, big brother. Irish remember?" Haley said as she exaggerated her Irish brogue for her brothers' benefit.

"Yeah well, you're American, so it's Tequila from now on" Dean replied as he demonstrated the correct method of taking a Tequila shot. Taking the salt he poured some onto his hand, licked it off then downed the shot before taking the lime wedge into his mouth.

Giggling lightly "Ok give it to me" Haley said as she poured some salt onto her hand, taking the shot glass from Dean she slowly licked the salt from the back of her hand and then downed the shot, her eyes watering as she grabbed a lime wedge from Dean and sucked on it quickly "Oh dear Lord that is vile" she said as soon as she got her breath back.

"Don't be a wuss Hales you just need some practice" Dean laughed as his sister glared at him, her green eyes flashing angrily.

Choosing to ignore Dean; Haley looked over to where Castiel was sitting quietly watching the siblings as they squabbled good naturedly. Smiling softly she looked at her brothers and said "I've had enough alcohol for tonight. I'm going to get some fresh air" before turning and saying "Cas, do you want to get some air?"

"Yes I would like that Haley" Castiel replied as he stood up and reached out a hand to assist Haley to stand.

"Thanks Cas"

The brothers watched as Cas and Haley made their way outside. As soon as they were out of earshot Sam asked with a grin "What do you think Dean, is Cas going to get lucky tonight?"

"Sammy! Don't say that, that's you sister" Dean replied as he fell back on the floor a cushion pressed firmly to his face "Oh dear God Sammy did you have to say that. Now I have to kill myself or kill Cas, because you know how I said before that I was totally okay with them being together"

"Yes Dean" Sam said cautiously

"Well, now I've got the image of eight year old Haley in pigtails in my head I'm not feeling quite so open minded about it"

Grimacing at the thought himself "Well Dean they're adults so it's pretty much their call"

"Yeah, I guess"

* * *

Haley and Castiel made their way outside and sat down on the steps of the porch; "Cas, you'll look out for them won't you?" Haley asked quietly.

"Haley, I will not remember any of what has occurred once Gabriel resets the timeline, but I promise that I will endeavour to keep Sam and Dean safe as I have always done" Castiel replied softly as he took Haley's hand in his, entwining his fingers with hers.

Haley looked up her green eyes widening slightly in surprise, Castiel had never been the one to initiate any contact between them always seemingly satisfied to just be near her; nodding she laid her head lightly on his shoulder and snuggled closer. Letting go of her hand Castiel wrapped his arm around her and placed his head lightly on hers. They sat like that for some time each simply enjoying being in each other's presence. After a while Haley pulled back and said so quietly that Castiel almost didn't catch what she was saying "I don't want to go Cas. Why can't I stay?"

"Haley-"

"Well, well, well isn't this a lovely sight. Castiel look how far you have fallen, taking up with a human"

Castiel and Haley were immediately on their feet, Castiel pulling Haley behind him his silver blade appearing in his hand "Zachariah" his voice hard as he addressed the Angel standing before him, two other angels wielding blades identical to Castiel's standing silently to each side.

"Well now this must be Haley that I have heard so much about" Zachariah said as he turned his gaze upon Haley, completely ignoring Castiel.

"I've heard so much about you too!" Haley replied with a snarl "you and the Men in Black wannabe's would be the dick angels that my brothers have told me about"

Zachariah's smile fell slightly off of his face as he took a step towards them "Well you certainly are a Winchester aren't you. We may just have to teach you a lesson in respect, little girl. How would you like –"

"STOP Zachariah you dick, get away from my sister" Dean shouted as him and Sam ran out onto the porch each carrying a shotgun.

"Dean and hell spawn, nice of you to join us. Now we can get started" Clapping his hands together he turned back and continued to address Haley "Now you know that we really need Dean to say yes to Michael, but he's being rather stubborn. Do you know he wouldn't even say yes when I gave him advanced stomach cancer and something equally nasty to Sammy boy. I wonder though whether he would be so stubborn if he had to watch his baby sister drown in her own blood"

Hearing this the brothers knew that Zachariah was deadly serious, he would use Haley against Dean and they each doubted whether he would be able to continue to refuse if they had to watch Haley suffer as they both had previously suffered at Zachariahs hands.

"Dean" Haley said softly to her brother her eyes never leaving the Angel's in front of her "Under no circumstances do you let them use me against you. No matter what you say no. Remember we get a do over nothing that happens here and now matters"

"Hales-"

"No Dean, no matter what" Haley interrupted Dean's objections.

"Oh isn't this just so sweet, little sister willing to sacrifice herself for her brothers. Will you Winchesters never learn?" Zachariah said as he waved a hand casually in Haley's direction.

Haley immediately doubled over in pain, her lungs burning as she struggled to take a breath. She could feel the hot liquid of her blood bubble up her throat before it spilt hot and red from her mouth onto the ground in front of her. She could hear her brothers shouting at Zachariah to stop as Sam held her "Hold on Hales"

"Hey asswipes" Bobby called from the porch his hand dripping with blood; with a quick "sorry Cas" he slammed his hand onto the sigil banishing all of the angels, including Castiel from the yard.

Instantly Haley's breathing started to ease as Zachariah's influence was removed; Sam picked up his sister and moved with her quickly into the house "It's okay Haley, I got you" he said softly as he placed her onto the sofa.

"Sammy, I'm fine. What happened?" Haley asked as she tried to sit up, her hand rubbing her chest lightly as it eased.

"Bobby banished the Angels using a sigil that Cas taught us, unfortunately Cas got caught up in it too" Sam replied "He'll be back soon, but so will they. We need to find a way to keep them out until Gabriel gets here and re-sets the timeline"

Dean stood in the doorway watching his two siblings as Sam explained what Bobby had done to Haley. He knew that Sam was right; the angel's knew where they were which meant that they didn't have a lot of time. Walking into the kitchen he picked up a towel and wet it lightly and started back towards the sitting room stopping suddenly as he noticed Haley's Enochian pendent lying on the kitchen counter. Picking it up he ran his thumb over the symbols and with a sigh knew what had to be done.

"Hey Hales. You okay?" Dean asked as he walked back into the room and sat down beside his sister on the sofa and started to wipe the blood gently from her face.

"I'm fine Dean, I don't think there's any permanent damage" she replied softy as she took in the haunted look on her older brothers face "Dean, really I'm fine. I meant what I said we're getting a do over, so it doesn't matter, let it go"

Dean thought for a moment before holding up Haley's pendent "You need to put this back on now Haley"

"Dean no, I've got till midnight" Haley said her eyes shining brightly as she looked into the identical eyes of her brother "It's too soon"

"Dean's right Haley you need to put it on now" Sam said quietly as he watched his brother struggle to do what he knew was right. If Haley put the pendent on then she would be immediately shielded from Zachariah, the power of the Enochian symbols removing the knowledge of her existence from the angel's, but it would also remove Dean and Bobby's memories of Haley as a child. They would go back to knowing Haley only as the girl who had shown up a week before.

"If I do this then we need to call Gabriel and get him to work his mojo now. I won't take a chance on them coming back for you, they know where you are now" Haley said after a moment realising that her brothers were right, she had no tiime left, her heart broke at the thought of losing the rest of the day with her brothers. Closing her eyes she prayed softly "Gabriel, are you out there we need you now"

Almost immediately Gabriel appeared in the sitting room, his eyes taking in the condition of the four occupants; knowing that something serious had happened "What happened?"

"Gabe, you've got to send Haley back now. Zachariah found us and he knows about Haley. We banished him but he'll be back" Dean answered urgently, knowing that they had very little time.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road" Gabriel said immediatley without hesitation, then looking down at Haley "I take it my baby brother got banished along with Zachariah?"

"Oh my God, I can't go without saying goodbye to Cas" Haley cried desperately as she looked up at her brothers.

"I'm sorry sis; we've got to do this now. There's no time, you're getting a do over remember Cas'll be here when you get back" Sam said softly as he pulled Haley to her feet and into a tight hug "You're coming back to us, we're not losing you just letting you go for a short while"

Pulling back Haley looked at the occupants in the room; "Uncle Bobby, I'm gonna miss you. Don't let these to idjits do anything stupid now" she said as leant down to give him a tight hug "I love you"

"I won't Haley girl. You be safe" Bobby responded his eyes bright with tears.

Turning next to her big brother, stepping into his arms as he pulled her into a tight hug, his arms wrapped securely around her as he pressed a soft kiss onto the top of her head "Sis, I love you. I'll see you real soon"

Haley's breath hitched in her throat as she heard the words that she had been waiting for twenty years to hear "I love you too De. Remember keep saying no"

Pulling out of Dean's arms Haley looked at the three men in the room "I love you guys so much. I've missed you every day for the last twenty years, you've no idea how much it means to me that I got to spend this time with you." Haley said softly her lip trembling lightly as she struggled to contain the emotions welling up within her, her eyes filled with tears.

Gabriel stood watching as Haley said her goodbyes to her family; he prayed to Dad that his little brother would make it back in time to say goodbye "Right sexy lady" he said with a grin "It's time"

Dean handed the Enochian pendent to Haley and watched as she put it on, almost immediately he could feel his memories start to loosen and fade. He knew that it would only be a very short time before they would be completely gone. He looked at Haley as the intensity of his love for her dimmed and was replaced by a feeling of affection, new and untested for his younger sister and his heart broke at the loss.

"Gabe, can we wait just a minute. I need to say goodbye to Cas" Haley pleaded "Please!"

His response was lost as Castiel appeared in the room, seeing Gabriel there he knew that they had decided to send Haley back early.

"You're just in time baby brother; I'm going to reset time. Come say goodbye to your girl" Gabriel teased his brother; grinning as he noticed a flush rise up his brothers cheeks and his eyes widen slightly.

"Gabe, stop teasing your brother" Haley chided as she stepped round Gabriel towards Castiel "Cas, I'm so glad you got back in time. I didn't want to go without saying goodbye. I know that you won't remember, but these last few days have been so amazing. I ..." shaking her head as she struggled to find the words, her eyes never leaving his.

Castiel ran a finger lightly over her cheek then gently wiped away the tears that fell from her eyes with his thumb "I have been truly blessed to have met you Haley Winchester"

Taking a deep breath Haley turned to Gabriel and with a trembling smile said "Do it!"

With a nod Gabriel snapped his fingers and it was done.

End

**A/N Okay so it wouldn't be Supernatural without a bit of angst...Thanks for reading. I hope that you've enjoyed reading this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Please take the time to leave me a review.**

**... and because I couldn't leave it there, here's a short extract from Chapter 1 of my story The Other Winchester, which together with the sequel The Rise of Darkness follows Haley's re-introduction to her brothers and her eventual pairing with Castiel. Enjoy Candygal1**

Sioux Falls September 2010 – 10 Months Later

Sitting at his desk in the house that had been his home for as long as he could remember Bobby Singer was reading with an intensity that the stillness of his body disguised. The house was cluttered, with every surface covered with books. Books stacked high on floor with no room to walk. Empty bottles of vodka and take out cartons with uneaten food lay were they were thrown, unnoticed and neglected.

Running his hands over his face, with a frustrated sigh Bobby muttered "Sam, what did we let you do, how could we have been so stupid boy" a lone tear slid down his face "We're gonna get you back boy just hold on, we're gonna get you out of that place". Picking up another book he starts to read desperately looking for the answer to get his boy home. Sam may not have been his biological son, but he and his older brother Dean was the closest thing to family he had and he sure as hell was not leaving him in the pit with Lucifer, no way, it just wasn't going to happen. Dean may have made a half assed promise to Sam not to try and get him out, that he would go and live an apple pie life with Lisa and Ben, but there was no way on God's green earth that Bobby Singer was doing that. It was bad enough that Dean had spent forty years in hell and he couldn't do anything about it, he'd be damned if he wasn't going to fight to get Sam back. The thought of Sam being lost for an eternity was unacceptable.

The sound of an engine coming down the dirt road toward his house pulls him from his anxious thoughts. Picking up his shotgun he carefully makes his way to his front door. Opening the door a crack he sees a black Harley Davidson motorcycle pulling to a stop outside his house. Cutting the engine, the rider gets off the bike; taking off the helmet Bobby gets his first look at his visitor. A young woman he had never seen before, early to mid twenties with mane of chocolate coloured hair and a confident walk, at around about five foot and a couple of inches, she looked like a stiff breeze would blow her off of her bike. Frowning Bobby knew that looks could be deceiving and as she drew closer to the house he raised his shotgun and said "hold it, don't come any closer. Who are you and what do you want?"

The young woman didn't seem to take offense, with a slow easy smile she raised her hands and said "I come in peace" giggling at her own joke she stopped three feet short of the steps to the front porch.

"Hi, I was told that I could find Bobby Singer here" her voice had a strong accent that indicated that she wasn't from around these parts. Looking into her green eyes, Bobby had a sense that she looked vaguely familiar. Although he was pretty sure that he didn't know anyone from Ireland. Not lowering the shotgun he warily replied "That's me! What can I do for you miss?" he knew better than most, that demons would take on any form and use any story to stab you in the back or rip your guts out through your chest. He wasn't about to be fooled by a pretty girl with an easy smile.

For the first time his visitor appeared to be nervous, lowering her eyes she seemed to be carefully considering her next words. After a few seconds she slowly released a breath and raised her eyes, holding his gaze steadily she replied "My name is Haley, Haley Winchester, my dad John said that you may be able to help me find my brothers Dean and Sam..."

TBC


End file.
